The Son of Hestia
by Elveril
Summary: Percy breaks up with Annabeth and run away from camp after the Giant War. As he run away from his pain and his life. He finds a new and unexpected ally. Together, they will rise and shine as the two most important demigods of history. Maybe some lemon. Pertemis. Maybe OCxNyx.
1. Chapter 1

***Arrive on the stage***

**Hi everyone! So, here is my first story, and it will be on PJO. First of all, I want to precise that I'm French and my story may have some English mistakes in it. So if you see one, tell me by MP and I will try to correct it. This is my second Fanfiction, but the first published. The other one is in french. I don't have the motivation to translate it but if you ask me. I may do it, even if it's not on PJO**

**Of course, some expressions may be wrongs and the description may be a bit light, but I did my best and I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**Feel free to rewiew, I have a few chapters ready but I want your reaction first.**

The Son of Hestia

Percy was currently swimming in the sea, he was trying to run away from a group of monsters that attacked him at school. Yes, at school, he was the savior of the gods for the second time, and he still had to go and learn some useless stuff with insufferable mortals.

So there he was, swimming toward Long Island with telekhines close behind.

They really are getting on my nerves. Thought Percy as he saw the island on the horizon. He stopped and turned. He concentrated and willed the water to freeze. He felt a familiar yet painful tug in his gut and hard spears of ice materialized and pierced the monsters, dissolving them in golden dust that drifted away with the marine current.

A few minutes later, Percy emerged on the coast of the Camp, dry as always, and he walked to the Big House. As he walked, memories began to come to him.

**Flashback**

Percy was in Greece with his friends. They had travelled through different routes. The majority of the Seven was able to go there with the Argo II but Percy and Annabeth were forced to use Tartarus, after a long and tiring trip, they crossed the door of death, with the help of Bob. After a battle all of the now reunited group travelled to the Mount Olympus, were they waited the inevitable assault.

_**Time skip in the flashback**_

Everyone was battling, Jason was facing Porphyrion with his father, using all his technics to kill his enemy. After what seems like a life time, Jason flew to the Giant's chest and pierced his heart with his golden spear. Just after that, Zeus launched his master bolt at him, slaying the giant. When they looked around, they saw everyone finishing the giants, except Percy, who was single handedly fighting the Primordial Goddess of the Earth. As they parted away, Percy spoke.

"So, Great-Grandma, That's all you can do? No wonder you had to rely on your son to kill your husband, but guess what, I'm the one who killed him." Said the Son of Poseidon with a lopsided grin. He was breathing heavily, on his skin was multiple cuts, but he was standing strong. He pushed on his legs, launching himself to Gaia and began to spin, launching a powerful blow, which was parried. But that didn't stop him, he attacked again and again, his blows going stronger and stronger. Soon, he became a blur to everyone. He raised his unarmed hand and the snow that was around flew to him until a blinding, white, ice made gladius was in his second hand. He spun again and resumed his lethal dance.

Gaia had more and more difficulties to defend herself against the furious demi-god. Then, she couldn't explain what happened, she parried a blow and the next thing she knew, her blade was on the ground and Percy had his swords crossed at her neck. He was looking at her, a hard, determined look on his face. Then, the fourteens Olympians faced her and used their symbol of power, making her fell back in her slumber. But she said one last thing.

"Your mother was a lovely lady Jackson." And Gaia dissolved into dirt. Hades' eyes widened and he looked at Percy. The son of the Sea looked at his uncle and understood. He fell on his knee and fixed the ground. They had won, but Percy had lost everything.

**End of the flashback**

It has been a whole year since the events in Greece, he had refused a gift from the gods, again, and it was godhood, again. The Olympians just nodded, understanding the pain that their hero was suffering from.

During this year, he had been to school, where Paul, his stepfather, helped him. He hadn't been attacked in a year, until the last day of course. He explained to Paul the problem in a hurry before running to the nearest river and swam all the way to camp.

When he arrived, he saw every campers cheering someone and welcoming him. Percy shook his head with a small smile.

Another camper arrived, I should welcome him as well. He ran to the group and saw Annabeth at the side of a fifteen years old redhead. He had electric blue eyes, leaving little doubts of his parentage. And next to him was a ten years old little girl. She had deep blue eyes and black hair.

When the campers saw Percy, they yelled in joy, happy to see their hero again.

"Hi! I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, You both are?" Asked the hero with a small smile. He extended his hand to the young man but he just raised an eyebrow.

"Son of Poseidon? Pathetic, I'm Josh! A son of Zeus, have a little of respect. You said you were Jackson? So you're Annabeth's ex? Don't look really tough." Said the son of Zeus with a scoff. Percy's hand turned into a fist, waves began to raise and fall, earth shook slowly, but it was going stronger every second, winds began to spin slowly.

Percy turned to Annabeth and stared at her.

"So you are with this prick?" He asked, making it sound more like an affirmation. The daughter of Athena slowly and carefully nodded. Everyone stepped back, afraid of what would do the powerful hero.

"Then we don't have to talk, and we won't see each other anymore, we both know I don't need to go to the camp to survive, after Tartarus and the two wars, I can take care of myself." And he walked to his cabin.

At campfire, everyone was gathered on the benches. The Apollo cabin was leading the evening with songs and chant. The mood was light, until Percy took a step in the area. Chiron stood up and ran to Percy, taking him in a hug.

"Percy! My child! How are you? And Paul?" Asked the centaur. Percy's face relaxed a bit and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm good Chiron, I'm in peace, and so is my mother. Paul is still sad, and asked me if I could do anything. I promised him to go to the underworld and asked to Hades to speak to Mom, to have her last wishes." Said Percy flatly. Everyone fell silent and Chiron nodded sadly.

"You? To the underworld? Make me laugh!" Exclaimed Josh. Percy slowly turned to him, and ice began to spread on Percy's forearms.

"For your information, I already went to the underworld when I was twelve and untrained. Just after that, I single handedly beat Ares, the god of war, in a duel, if you don't believe me, ask your pathetic girlfriend. Chiron, I was planning to go tonight. I just wanted to say goodbye to my sister. Where is Lauren?" Asked Percy while looking around. Then he saw Josh's smug smile. His face hardened and he ran to him, took him by the collar and threw him across the fire. He slowly walked to him and bend over his lying body.

"Were is she? Tell me before I make you visit Tartarus, you'll see, it's a lovely place, I've been there, so? Where is she?" Growled the Son of Poseidon. Josh stammered the answer and Percy ran to Thalia's Pine tree and untied his little sister. He laid her unconscious body on the ground and checked for injuries. When he finished, he turned around to face Artemis and the hunters, looking at him with hatred.

"What were you doing to her boy?" Angrily asked the goddess.

"I was checking for any injuries, this is my little sister Lauren, Josh, the newest camper, a son of Zeus, tied her up here while I was sleeping in my cabin. Can you look after her please? I won't be able to." Hopefully asked Percy. The goddess nodded and asked why he wouldn't be able, as well as Thalia, and Percy explained the situation to the group, Thalia was cracking with electricity and Artemis was nodded in understanding.

When the hunters entered the camp, the campers were still at the campfire. When they stepped in, everyone went silent, and before Chiron could greet the group, Thalia spotted his little brother and a huge bolt fell from the sky and hit Thalia before she extended her arms and two lightning bolts shoot Josh, throwing him several feet away.

Annabeth stood up but a silver arrow sunk in the ground, just before her, and she saw Artemis, with a look of disgust on her face.

"I can't believe what you did, you're a disgrace for the entire females in the world." Said the goddess


	2. Chapter 2 Or the broken promise

**Hey! I'm back! With a new chapter, a new character and some little fights and arguments. I hope you guys will enjoy. Don't forget to review, it helps for the motivation and the writing. And as always, have fun.**

***Come back on the stage, running like a mad man.***

**Forgot to say. I don't own PJO in any way, unfortunatly. The only thing I own are my characters.**

It has been two years since he ran away from camp. He had face a few monsters but not that much, he assumed that he had one Hades of a reputation after the two wars.

He had changed a lot. He was stronger, faster, but his built was still lean, due to the act that it was a combat training, not workout. His eyes has changed too. They went from a sea-green to a light blue, like the color of the ice on a pound.

He was walking to New-York, it was the first time that he returned in his home city since Annabeth's betrayal. Sometimes, he would contact Paul through Iris message or public phones, the first time was after going in the underworld, he had snuck into Elysium, even he didn't know how, but he somehow managed to talk to his mother. She asked to Paul to move on and live a happy life. She asked Percy to be careful and to look after Paul when he could. After that, Percy called his step-father every week to be sure he was okay.

He was currently walking calmly in a forest on Long Island when the sounds of a battle made themselves heard on is left, he ran toward the origin of the fight and saw from behind a young man, of his age, with dark auburn hair, a black jean and a ripped white T-shirt. He was holding a metal bar like a sword and was facing two dracaena.

"Come on sweetie, we just want to have fun." Sweetly said the monster with an intoxicating smile. The guy lowered his bar and walked to the monster, Percy uncapped his pen but before he could intervene, the man sped up instantly and smashed his bar on the monster's head, he then spun and tripped the second dracaena and pierced its heart, making the two dissolve in golden dust.

After this quick battle and a moment of staring stupidly at the guy, Percy took a step forward, snapping a twig in the process. The guy looked at him, raising his improvised weapon on the way. Percy capped Anaklusmos and raised his hand. Percy looked at him in the eyes for the first time. He had golden eyes, but not the cold, calculating Kronos-like golden eyes, no. It was more a soft, blazing, orange-pulsing golden eyes.

"Cool man, I won't do anything to you. I swear. I just want to know if you understand what just happened. And eventually your name. Mine is Perseus Jackson." Slowly said the hero. And yes, he said Perseus, during the two years, he had grown up, and it didn't bothered him at all to be called Perseus. He was in fact proud to share his name with a great hero. Even if his friends would always call him Percy, he was feeling that giving him his full name was a good thing.

"I'm Elveril, Elveril Réng. And if you want to know, I think I'm going crazy, because there is no way those thing could exist." He had a slightly deep voice and a light French accent. His words made Percy laugh. And then he abruptly stopped.

"Is one of your parents unknown?" Asked the Son of Poseidon. When Elveril nodded, anger and disappointment took him.

"Do you have ADHD and dyslexia?" Asked again Percy. And Elveril nodded another time.

"Ok, I think there is a few things you need to know." And on that, Percy began to explain everything to Elveril about his situation. At first, Elveril thought his new friend was crazy, but the more he thought about it, the more it made senses. They began to walk and Percy called a cab.

"To the Empire State Building please." The driver nodded and began to drive. On the way there, no one spoke, principally because Percy had a hard, cold, angry glint in his eyes.

When they arrived, Percy paid the driver and walked inside the building and talked, no, gave an order to the receptionist.

"The key to the six hundred floor." Coldly said Percy.

"There is no such thing." Flatly answered the man. Percy snapped his fingers, ice began to spread on the magazine he was reading and the pipes in the building began to slowly shake.

"Don't give me your crap, I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I saved Olympus twice, now give me the damn key." The receptionist's eyes widened and gave him the card. And the two friends went in the elevator.

Ten minutes later, Percy and Elveril walked out of the elevator to enter Olympus. And the first thing that Elveril said would always be in Percy's mind.

"Who chose that music, don't tell me it's Apollo! He is the god of music for Heaven's sake! Not torture!"

After five minutes of laughing and joking, the two friends began to walk to the throne room, they received a lot of looks from minor gods and nymphs. Then they arrived at the opened doors that granted access to the throne room. All the Olympians were here, arguing over something until Zeus slammed his master bolt on the floor.

"Enough! So, if anyone knows were Percy Jackson is, they have to tell it now!" Boomed the King of Gods. At that, Elveril took a step back and Percy rolled his eyes.

"You should ask to the man himself." Launched Percy in the silence. And every gods looked at the duo. A smile began to appear on their faces, except Ares. Until Percy took out Anaklusmos and pointed it to the Olympians.

"Now to the real business. You made me a promise, on the fucking Styx, that you would all claim your children by twelve! Am I right?" Yelled an angry Percy, as his voice rang in the large room, the lights dimmed a little and the temperature dropped slightly, witch scared the gods. It only happened when you were cursing on a dark deity like Hades or Tartarus. Every gods nodded to Percy's statement.

"Then, I want to ask you, whose son my friend is? I just met him today, he was fighting two dracaena alone with a metal bar and knew nothing of the gods. So whose son is he!" Roared the Son of the Sea with rage.

On that, Hestia stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, making him relax. And everyone gasped. Above Elveril's head was a holographic flame. And Hestia spoke.

"All hail, Elverilae Réng, son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family, Guardian of Elpis and the Last Olympian. My son." Said the child-like goddess. Percy looked at him with wide eyes, and Hestia looked at the hero.

"I'm sorry Percy, I know I didn't respect my promise, and I regret it." But before she could go any further, Percy spoke.

"It's okay Lady Hestia, I understand why you didn't. And you weren't part of the council when the council made the promise. So you didn't break any promise." Zeus stood up and talked.

"You broke your oath?! How could you!" Elveril walked next to his mother and the eternal flame began to blaze harder. He took a battle stance.

"I don't care if you are the King of Gods, you need to learn two things. First, she is your older sister, you have to respect her, second, don't mess with my family, or you're gonna make a little trip in Tartarus." Coldly said the Son of Fire. Percy nodded and uncapped Anaklusmos.

"I will fight with him. I'm sure you remember how I fought your grandmother." Said Percy. Zeus looked undecided, he wanted to kill Elveril, but he knew that having Percy as an enemy was a bad idea, he defeated a Primordial Goddess all by himself after all.

Elverilae was thinking hard, trying to remember the name of Zeus' grandmother, then his eyes widened as he realized he was speaking of Gaia.

Everyone was tensed, until Hestia spoke.

"Brother, I didn't broke my oath, he is a child of the heart, like Athena's child are from the minds." This seemed to calm the King of Gods. And Hestia turned to her son, taking a 30 years old form.

"Elverilae, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you." Breathed Hestia as she stroked her son's cheek.

"Don't worry mom, I know you're a goddess, you have duties, and if you had claim me, I may have not met Perseus. I forgive you." Said the new demigod with a small smile. The sight made a lot of the gods smile, except Ares, who was still pouting from Percy's return, Artemis, who thought of him as another male, and Hephaestus, who was building something.

Poseidon suddenly stood up and ran to his son, crushing him in a hug.

"Missed you too Dad, but I don't have Achilles' curse anymore, please." Gasped Percy. Elveril laughed at the sight until cold water splashed his face making him glare at the hero. Hestia walked to the hearth, she put her hand in it and took something in it. It was a sword, made in a white matter. She gave it to Elveril who looked at it closely.

It was a ninjato, well balanced, white with a black grip. This grip looked like it was made of obsidian. It was black but there was small red glowing cracks in it, the blade and pommel was white.

"The blade is made of Godly Marble, really strong, as strong as any divine metal but it enhance the strength of your powers. The grip was made from a coal from the eternal flame of Olympus. It radiates heat, and the fire heals you, like water heals the sons of Poseidon. I made it when I was watching over you, it's my gift to you, to ask for your forgiveness." Said Hestia as she looked at her son. Elveril looked at his sword and then at his mom before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Mom, but you were already forgiven."

On that, he thought of sheathing it and the ninjato glowed and disappeared in an all new flame tattoo on his left forearm. It was a black and gold tattoo of flames on his entire forearm.

"That's sweet! I can't lose it! I love it!" Exclaimed the son of the Hearth with a smile, making Percy and his mother smile.

"Honey, you need to go to Camp Half-Blood. There, you will learn how to defend yourself and how to use your powers. And if you wonder what powers you have, you can control and make fire, summon homemade food and, later, be able to stop an argument with your voice." This made Elverilae smile.

"I'll go with him. It' time for the hero of Olympus to return home. Hades, can you send some monsters after us and can someone give us hooded capes, we will make an entrance that will make you proud Zeus." Said Percy with a smile. Hestia snapped her fingers and the capes appeared at their feet. Percy turned to his newfound friend.

"Okay, here is the first lesson, your powers are controlled by your emotions. The stronger they are, the more you'll blaze. Got it?"

Elveril nodded and put his cape and hood. Percy did the same and both of them were teleported a few miles away from Camp Half-Blood. They looked behind them and saw three hellhounds, two empousaï and, yep, the Minotaur. At this, Percy groaned.

"You're kidding me right? You're lucky you're my favorite uncle Hades." Elveril began to laugh and the two began to run to the camp.

After a few minutes of running, they saw the border and stopped, turned around and faced the incoming monsters. The sentinel called the campers and quickly, everyone gathered around Thalia's tree.

"Stay where you are, we can handle this, ready my friend?" Said Percy in a deeper voice. Elveril nodded and Percy uncapped Riptide while he thought of his weapon, making it appear, at the sight of the two blades, whispers ran in the group of campers, of excitation at the sight of Riptide, and curiosity at the sight of the white strangely shaped blade.

The two demigods ran to the monster, side by side, Percy went to the Minotaur and slide under him baseball-like and plunged his blade deep in his knee taking it back. He pushed on his leg, making him jump high as he sunk Riptide in the monster's back, making it dissolve in two small hillocks of golden dust.

Elveril was dodging the claws of the two empousaï and plunged his ninjato in one of the two. The more he was fighting, the more flames began to appear on his blade and on the ground around him in circles, seeing this, Percy smiled a bit and made the ground shake slowly and some ice spread on the floor beneath him. And for ten minutes, they spared with the monsters, sending them to Tartarus quickly. After the fight, the two friends sheathed their weapons and faced each other.

"Good fight Elverilae, you really are skilled."

"You too Perseus, no wonder Zeus didn't want to fight you." On that, they walked to the border and entered. They walked to Chiron and spoke flatly.

"It's late, you should be doing the campfire, we will present ourselves during it." Said Percy, raising a bit his hood to show Chiron who he was. When he saw his face, his eyes widened a bit and nodded.

"Of course. Children, it's time for campfire, join the hunters, they already are there." Everyone grumbled a bit and walked to the campfire, except Annabeth who stayed behind and looked at the duo.

"Who are you?" Ordered Annabeth. Her tone made Elveril chuckle.

"Didn't you heard Chiron? Go to the campfire. You will know there Athena's spawn."

"You dare defy a goddess demigod? You know it won't be without consequences right?" Coldly answered Annabeth with disdain. When he heard that, Percy stiffened and faced her.

"And our parents are Olympians and love us above anything else, harm us and they will make you fade." And the two friends walked slowly to the campfire while Annabeth flashed there.

When they stepped in the area, they saw the hunters with Artemis on a side and the campers on the other. They then looked at the fire and saw Hestia sitting there, poking it. They bowed their head slightly to her and to Artemis before taking another step. When they did, the fire grew from 7 feet to 10 feet. Everyone backed up in fear and Elveril and Percy chuckled.

"Okay, you wanted to know who we are and it seems fair, so, a lot of people actually know me in here. I'm Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus twice." Said Percy with a smile. He took off his hood and everyone gasped at the sight of his eyes.

His friends ran to him and hugged him. Making him laugh until Annabeth spoke.

"Percy... I'm so happy to see you!" Cried the Daughter of Wisdom before running to him. But Percy grabbed her by the collar and kneed her in the stomach.

"Don't bother trying to get me back, I gave you a chance, you blew it up, now deal with it. Now, you probably wonder what happened to my eyes, well, it's simply because I mastered every aspect of my powers, including ice control." At his paroles, everyone stopped whispering, he gave an order to a goddess and was still alive. And he mastered all his powers, no one in the camp had succeed in it yet.

"I would like to introduce you my friend. All hail, Elverilae Réng, Son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family."

When he said his last sentence, everyone fell silent and looked at the new demigod. Elveril revealed his face, making the daughters of Aphrodite gasp.

"Hi guys! Yeah, I know, virgin goddess having a son, weird huh." When they heard his accent, all the girls swooned and Elveril took a step back. It's at this moment that Josh spoke.

"So you're the son of Hestia. And who is this? Some weak goddess again." Sneered the son of Zeus. When he said that, Elveril made his sword appear and the fire blazed in an intense red.

"She is the Last Olympian, eldest child of Kronos, and the most powerful, yet the more peaceful. Watch your language when you speak about my mother, especially when she is here."

Everyone turned to the goddess who turned in her thirties as she put an arm around her son's shoulder, making him relax. Josh was shacking in fear as he looked at the goddess.

Then, Elveril dropped his sword. He was staring intensely toward the fire, but it was like he was looking to something far away. He slowly turned to face Percy and finally spoke.

"I'm so stupid." Stated Elveril. At that Percy raised an eyebrow and Hestia chuckles while Artemis snorted and the hunter agreed.

"I have a twin sister, so she is a demigoddess. A second child of Hestia." Quietly said Elveril. And every voice died down. Artemis got up and walked to the Son of the Hearth.

"Where is she? I'll send the hunters to find them." Ordered the goddess. Elveril fixed his eyes in hers and answered.

"No. I know that you convince maidens to enter your hunt. While I don't have anything against that, she is my twin, I'll explain the whole situation by myself." At this, Artemis made a dagger appear and pressed it against his throat.

Percy was about to intervene when Hestia put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. So he waited to see what would happen.

"I won't let a maiden in presence of a _male_ more than necessary." Snarled the goddess. At those words, Elveril snapped. The fire at the center of the arena directed to Elveril and swirled around him, his sword appeared and his fire were burning.

"Listen up, _cousin_, I don't care that you are the goddess of maidens, I'm the child of the original goddess of family, Hestia, and Angel is my sister, I am more than able to speak to her. Try to take her before me and I'll track down your hunt and kill every one of those little whinny girls to get her back, no one touch my family. Understood?" When she saw the amount of flames around him and the amount of power radiating of his body, she took a step back and sheathed her dagger.

"It won't end here." Stated the goddess, but her aunt stepped in.

"Yes it does. He is right, she is his twin. And you accused him of hurting her, they are children of Family, it's impossible for them. And try to take revenge and I'll be very angry. Am I clear?" Artemis nodded and the two goddess flashed away.

"We will leave tomorrow morning. Are you okay with that?" Asked the son of Poseidon with a smile on his face. Elverilae nodded and everyone walked to their cabin, Elveril going to the Hermes cabin as his weren't going to be built before at least a month.


	3. Chapter 3 Or the twin and the girlfriend

**Hey! The third chapter is online now guys! I hope it will please you ! As always, I don't own anything apart from my OCs. **

**I want say something else. To Timewalker123, a great thank you for the plot you let me use. I have a few ideas with it. And to everyone else, thank you for you kind words and advices. Pointing my errors and my good points. Anyway, story time!**

As Percy was walking to his cabin, he felt someone pull on his sleeve. He turned around only to face Annabeth looking at him nervously. A frown appeared on his face.

"What do you want Annabeth? And what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be restricted now that you are a goddess?" Coldly asked the son of the Sea. At his tone, Annabeth flinched at his tone.

"Actually, the gods ordered me to be a protector in camp Half-Blood. I'm the goddess of Protection, my presence make the camp shield stronger." Answered the goddess with sadness in the voice. Percy turned around and resumed his walk toward his cabin, leaving Annabeth alone in her grief.

Elveril was having a dream, but not a demigod dream, more like a memory.

**Dream:**

Elveril was running home from school. He was still living in France, he was around ten.

"Papa! I want to practice a sport! The teacher said it was important but I don't know what to do!" Happily yelled at his father. The said father turn around to face his son and kneeled to be at his level.

"Okay Elv'. What are you good at? What pulls you?"

Elveril thought hard, a frown on his face and suddenly, his face lit up in excitement.

"I know what I'm good at! Swords! I tried with a staff and the teacher looked impressed. I want to learn sword fighting." Answered his kid self with determination in his eyes. This made his father internally laugh. Thinking that it must be in his genes, being the son of a goddess.

**End Dream**

Elveril woke up an hour before sunrise with a small smile on his face. He got up and looked around, everyone was asleep. He shook his head a bit.

_Band of lazy kids. They will never learn how to fight like that. They should begin training early and finish it late. Well, that's how I learned it at least._ Though Elveril with an amused smile. He walked to the lake and put some swimming trunks and began to swim. After half an hour of that, he got out of the lake. Only to see Percy waiting for him.

"Hey! There you are! I was looking for you. Seriously, what are you doing here Candle. You know that fire and water doesn't mix. And I don't know what my Dad would do if you go in his domain." Unsurely said Percy. Elveril only laughed.

"Revise your mythology Perseus. Hestia is the goddess that all the Olympians like. And if your father wants to kill me because I like to swim. Then he can do it. I mean, it's just stupid. I like your father. As well as Hades. I only have difficulties with Zeus. And seriously! Candle! That's the best surname you can come up with!" Yelled Elverilae, flapping his arms and looking at him with wide eyes. This sight made Percy laugh.

"I think it's a great one. Come on, we have to eat and then go early to take your sister to the camp." Elveril nodded and put his clothes on. Together, they walked to the dining area and ate a small breakfast and walked to the camp barrier. Chiron was waiting for them, as well as Thalia.

"So child. Argos will take you two to your sister. Where do you live?" At that, Elveril laughed and everyone looked confused.

"Sorry, I just realized that I lie in Olympia and that I'm a Greek demigod." Percy and Chiron laughed too.

A few minutes later, they were on the way there. After a travel without any trouble, Argos parked in the city and left them here. So they walked to Elveril's apartment, well more like penthouse.

Elveril took out his keys and tried to unlock the door. Without any form of success.

"Quoi! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!" Yelled Elveril. Hearing his friend, Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, when I'm surprised or angry I tend to speak French. I was just wondering why my keys weren't working. I guess I have to knock." And he did.

A few minutes later, a woman in her early forties opened the door, looking at the two friends in questioning.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Asked the woman.

"Hello miss. I'm looking for John Réng. Is he still leaving here?" The woman looked confused for a moment before nodding.

"Yes of course. May I ask who is asking for him?" Asked the woman with a kind voice.

"His son and a friend." When Elveril said those words, the woman's face hardened and she closed the door, locking it. Elveril looked confused and angry at the same time. Percy looked at him with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I think it's not consider breaking in if you're still leaving here." And he pointed to the lock. And Elveril saw ice spreading on it. Elveril smiled and kicked the door, destroying the lock.

"Dad! Angel! I'm home!" Yelled Elveril. They heard rapid footsteps and the same woman appeared, her face completely red.

"Get out of my home!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Elveril froze, his eyes began to blaze and his skin climbed of a few degrees.

"You are not wearing any ring on your finger. Signifying that you are not married to my father. Therefore, as long as you are in this marital status, you are not in your home but my father's. And in extension, in mine. So get out of my way before I get angry." Coldly said the son of the Hearth. As soon as he finished his phrase, his father entered the room and the woman tried to slap him. But Percy stopped her by grabbing her hand on the way. The ground rumbled slowly and is eyes darkened, passing from light almost white blue to a deep marine blue.

"Never, ever hurt my friends. Understood? If you lay a finger on him, you will beg me to kill you." The woman was about to answer when she was interrupted by John.

"Elveril! Is it really you my boy?" Said the father with tears in his voice. Elveril nodded and his father jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Well, I think we just found your father. But where is your sister? She need to come as soon as possible." Stated Percy with a serious face. Elveril nodded.

"I believe she is at school right now. We will wait for her. But before anything else. Who the fuck is she Dad?" Asked Elveril pointing at the stunned woman.

"She is my girlfriend why?"

"Well, when she opened the door she was nice, until I mentioned that I was your son. There, she locked the door in my face. So, I don't mind if you get a girlfriend Dad, really, I'm happy for you. But the way she acts toward your own family really irritates me."

After that, the two began to argue a bit in French. Which lost the two remaining people present. After a few minutes, the two relatives calmed down and walked in the living room with Percy and the woman. Whose name was apparently Helena.

"Dad, I know, everything. And I'm not sure if dear Helena can hear it. She will probably think we're crazy." At that, John nodded and ask to Helena if she could give them some privacy. After she left the room. Elveril looked at his father seriously and his father returned the stare. Then, Percy decided to intervene.

"So. When were you going to tell your son and his twin that you caught the eyes of a goddess?" Mischievously said the Son of Poseidon. Elveril, who was drinking an orange juice, spat it all on the floor.

"Wh-What The fudge are you saying Percy?" Stammered Elveril. Percy only laughed, as well as John.

"You should see you face Candle. Just amazing!" Teased Percy.

And the conversation went on during all the afternoon, slowly, it drifted on Percy's heroic acts. And by five, they heard the door opening and closely, followed by a

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Elveril got up and ran to the entrance.

"Angel!" And he jumped in the arms of a startle 19 years old girl.

"Elverilae Odysseus Réng! Where were you idiot! It's been two months! Two months alone with this witch! You have no idea of what I lived!" Yelled a sad and angry Angel. Elveril hugged her tightly and Angel began to sob in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ang'. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. But it's over now. I have good news for you sis. Let's talk in the living room okay?" Angel slowly nodded and everyone walked back to the couch. Percy extended his arm to Angel and introduced himself.

"I'm Perseus Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet Candle's sister." Said Percy with a smile. But internally, he was stupefied. She exactly like Elveril, but in a girl. And a nice one Percy had to admit.

"Shut up water gun." Said Elveril with a scowl on his face. "We have serious matter to discuss of. Now sit sis, you will need it." Added the son of Hestia.

And there began a long, painful and awkward explanation on their parentage. After two hours and a few demonstration of power. Angel finally accepted the fact that she had a goddess for a mother. But they didn't tell her who she was yet.

"So, who is our mother?" Asked an impatient Angel, sparks in the eyes.

"We are the first children of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family. Last Olympian, Guardian of Elpis. First child of Kronos." Solemnly said Elveril with a proud smile on his face.

They were heading to camp Half-Blood by bus. Percy seemed tense, looking everywhere as if he was nervous.

"Why are you looking so scared Perseus?" Asked Angel with a crystal-clear voice. He looked at her and relaxed a bit.

"Demigods have a different scent for the monsters. The stronger the demigod is, the stronger the scent is. And the stronger is the god, the stronger the scent is too. As a son of Poseidon, I have a really strong scent, but you are the son of the eldest Olympian, the strongest on and here is two of you, so imagine the impact it will have on the monsters. The only thing they will think is "Aperitif time"" Answered Percy.

In the evening, they set up a fortune camp, Elveril used his power over fire to make a campfire and the three companions sat around, discussing over everything. Until a flash blinded everyone.

Percy and Elveril jumped on their feet, taking out their weapons and pointing it to the origin of the flash. Where was standing Artemis, the goddess of the hunt herself. The two men bowed but kept their ground, looking straight in the eyes of the goddess.

"What can we do for you tonight Lady Artemis?" Asked with respect Percy. Angel's eyes widened like diner plate and kneeled, making her brother's eyes to roll.

"Stand maiden. I am here to offer you something." At her words, Elveril's face hardened. "I want to offer you a chance to protect yourself from every men, those disgusting humans" Spat the goddess as she looked at Elveril. His sword took ablaze in anger and Percy tightened his grip. And Angel answered.

"With all due respect, I really don't like the way you are speaking about my brother. So my answer is a strict no." Stated Angel. Elveril smiled a bit at her words. And the goddess nodded stiffly before flashing away.

After two days of traveling, they arrived in a forest in the state of New York. They were walking, talking and singing together, until a roar was heard in the distance.

"Did I just heard what I heard?" The two relatives nodded and Elveril unsheathed his sword, running to the origin of the sound with Percy.


	4. Chapter 4 Or the offers and explanations

**Hey dear readers! Sorry for the wait, I had some busy days lately. So, I'm back with another chapter, I think it will answer some questions about Percy. And some changes might happen. You said Artemis was mean, but wait to see Phoebe. And to answer your question Timewalker, we will learn about the Seven in two or three chapters.**

**As for the disclamers, I still don't own Percy Jackson, only my OC's. The plot is partially to Timewalker, thank to you again, and I hope you will enjoy.**

**Have fun!**

When they arrived, they saw a group of young girls they could recognize immediately, the Hunt was firing arrows a high cadency in every direction. But their goddess wasn't present and there was too many hellhounds. Elveril groaned.

"The fates must hate me." Percy laughed and looked at him directly in the eyes, determination burning in his glacier irises.

"Come on Elverilae, let's help the girls, they seem to be in trouble." Elveril smiled back and jumped in the fight. They began to slash, dodge, kick and punch as hard and fast as they could. In a moment of calm, Percy looked behind him and saw Phoebe looking at him with a mix of surprise and anger in the eyes. This made him smirk.

"We decided to intervene because it looked like a group of teens being bullied in the schoolyard." On that, he raised his hand and he felt a familiar sensation in his gut, and water raised in powerful tendrils from the ground, dissolving the monsters in the impact. He then jumped and slashed through another hellhound, resuming his lethal dance.

Elveril was fighting as hard as he could, dodging the claws and jaws. All around him was blurry, yet, all seemed clear in his mind, reacting instinctively. Until he felt a hard, burning, mind blowing pain in back. He fell on the ground and the last thing he heard was his twin screaming his name.

When he woke up, he was lying on the ground, near a fire. What woke him was the sound of two people shouting.

"She will not stay with you both and that's final!" Stated a red-looking Phoebe. Percy was beginning to lose patience and Angel was more than pissed off.

"She would be a great hunter. And her ability to heal and to summon food his incredible." Added the hunter with a superior looking face. At that, Elveril got up and the fire next to him grew up.

"Your goddess already offered a place in her hunt to my sister. And she politely refused. If you want to force her because of what she can do, then you're worse than the male you all complain about. Because it makes you a slaver driver. No more, no less." Calmly and coldly said Elveril. Phoebe notched an arrow but Anaklusmos was pressed against her throat.

"I would be very sorry to stain Zoe's sword with the blood of a hunter." Flatly said Percy. "We didn't want to find trouble but you started it. Now you will let us leave peacefully. Understood?" Phoebe nodded but Percy wanted to be sure.

"Swear it." The daughter of Ares swore and the three demigods relaxed and slowly walked away.

Three days later, they walked into a forest that the two men knew well, they were close to camp Half-Blood. When they entered the camp. Not a single sound was audible, everything seemed empty and calm. Which could only mean two thing. Either the Stolls were away from camp or everyone was somewhere else.

"Hmm. I don't want to doubt you two, but there isn't any demigod, so are you sure we are at the right camp?" Shyly and quietly asked Angel as she looked around. Neither Percy nor Elveril knew what was happening, so they took their weapons out for safety.

As they slowly walked through the camp, Percy in the front, Elveril in the back and Angel in between, they heard the camp fire burn, which was unusual at this hour, the sun was still high in the sky after all.

"What the Hades is happening here?" Muttered Percy, the ground growled a bit. "Sorry Uncle." Apologized the son of Poseidon. They walked in the arena where Hestia was waiting patiently. When the goddess saw the three demigods, a genuine smile appeared on her face. Percy started to bow but Hestia stopped him by shaking her head. Then, Elverilae ran to his mother and hugged her. The said mother hugged back her son and looked at Angel, extending her arm to her, inviting her in the hug. The twin walked slowly to her, tears running down her face.

After five minutes of hugging, Hestia began to talk and apologize to the girl who simply shook her head with a small smile.

"Do not worry mother, Elv' was here, I was not alone. And a goddess have a lot of duties. At least, I met you." Hestia smiled a bit and offered a gift to her daughter, a crossbow that turns into a beautiful golden bracelet. After this reunions, the goddess explained to the trio that every single Greek demigod has been sent to camp Jupiter to bind with the romans and exchange fighting technics.

"I guess it makes sense, I myself, became stronger after I learn the roman way, it allows a lot of new moves." Mused Percy. And Elveril nodded. Then, the goddess teleported the three demigods to Olympus. At the sight of the godly mountain floating in the sky, Angel's jaw fell on the floor, making her brother laugh.

"Come on sis, the gods are waiting."

After ten minutes of walking, the three relatives stopped before a huge golden door with an omega carved in it. Percy turned around, facing the children of the Hearth.

"Alright cousins, are you ready? I really don't know what they want with us, so prepare for everything." Said Percy with a lopsided grin. The twins rolled their eyes and opened the doors. They walked to the center of the throne room and kneeled.

"Uncles, aunts, cousins, father. What can I do for you?" Asked Percy with respect. To that, nearly every gods smiled, except Ares, as always, and Dionysus, of course. Zeus stood up and walked to Percy.

"Nephew. I know that you still didn't asked for a reward for saving us a second time. What do you want hero? Ask and you shall receive." Toned the god with a strong yet gentle voice. Percy thought for a few minutes, a look of intense concentration on his face. At that, Elveril couldn't stop himself to laugh. At the sound of it, every gods looked at him weirdly, as well as his sister.

"So-Sorry! But the… seeing him think is just not so him! It doesn't suits him!" Roared Elveril with laugher. At that, every gods laughed as well while Percy pouted, making the laughs double. After every one calmed down, Percy looked at the gods with a serious face, determination burning in the eyes.

"I want to start a group similar to the hunters, under the command of two gods. We would hunt down monsters and rescue demigods that we found. But we wouldn't swear of girls, I have a patron in mind and he wouldn't like it. Is this possible?" Asked Percy. At that, everyone looked stunned. They didn't expect that kind of request. Then, Artemis stood up, her face as red as a tomato.

"We don't want that kind of group! My hunters do an amazing job at those tasks!" Roared the goddess. Percy looked back at Artemis, his eyes sending one clear message. _Are you kidding me?._ Then, his face hardened.

"Three days ago, after you went back to Olympus after offering a place in your hunt to Angel, we ran in your hunt, trying to fight a pack of hellhounds. If we hadn't intervene, you wouldn't have a hunt anymore. As for the demigods, you are not helping them, you are only helping maidens, the only reason you helped me all those years ago in Maine was because I was the child of the Prophecy. And also, while I think of it. You should learn self-control, respect and humbleness to Phoebe. After Elverilae fell unconscious protecting them, she tried to convince, then force Angel into joining your hunt. And she insulted Elveril's care for his sister, again. I managed to stop her, but the next time, there might be a head that will fly, and she would be the one responsible." Said Percy, ice and anger in his voice. At this instant, he looked nothing of a regular teenager, he was standing tall, staring coldly at the goddess, he was the honorary Praetor of the Roman Legion, Prince of the Sea and Savior of Olympus.

Artemis looked shocked, no one spoke to her that way, and no one pointed her faults. She sat back in her throne, incapable of understanding what was happening. Then, Zeus spoke.

"I don't see why we couldn't reject that wish. But before that, I have a question nephew. How did you became so powerful? You always were, but last time, you showed us that you acquired even more power." At that, Percy smirked and began to tell the reasons.

**Flashback**

Percy was walking aimlessly in the south of Canada, he was freezing, it was the middle of winter and had only his leather jacket on top of a t-shirt.

_What did I thought at this time, coming in Canada at this period of the year. Now I'm lost. Hades! I'm so cold._

Around him, all he could see was snow and trees, in his head, he could walk to north as well as south. After what seemed an hour of wandering in the woods, he saw a big, unclear structure on the horizon. Hope began to build a bit in his heart.

_Finally, I can head there and ask for help. Wait, I'm a lost demigod ad a structure appear out of nowhere. It must be a trap. Well, I'm cold and tired so I should go there, it will surely be warmer than here._

After an hour of walking, he stood tall before a huge ice castle. The doors of 30 feet tall and 10 feet wide. The son of Poseidon looked at it and simply knocked. After a few minutes, a Hyperborean opened the door.

"Who's this?" Asked the monster, looking down at Percy with genuine curiosity;

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I am kind of lost. The giant monster dragged him in and pulled him through long corridors, after a few minutes of him battling and failing to free himself from the grip, he was put on his feet in front of a throne. On this throne was a proud looking pale woman. As he saw her, Percy recognized her as the description and the weather outside. She was Khione. He uncapped Anaklusmos and pointed the point to her.

"What do you want with me snow goddess? I know you betrayed Olympus. And if there is one thing I don't stand, it's betrayal." Stated Percy. The goddess stared at him and stood up. She walked to him and whispered.

"You really look like your father. Do you know that he and I were lovers a long time ago?" Percy looked at her in the eyes, his face blank.

"As a lot of other women. Now. Why did you bring me in your throne room?" Asked the son of the Sea with a commanding tone.

"Careful, you may be powerful but I am still a goddess. And to answer your question, I want to redeem myself. I want to help you mastering a part of your powers that you don't have conscience of. The ice." Said the goddess with a superior look on her face. At that, Percy smirked.

"Beware, I was the best in my neighborhood at snowball fights." When he finished his sentence, three long ice spears shot from the floor and pointed at Percy's throat. He frowned and concentrated, after five minutes of that, a small spark of blue glacier flashed in his eyes and a crack appeared on one of the spears. Khione raised an eyebrow, looking mildly impressed.

"You have a lot of powers demigod. Not trained in ice control, and yet, you manage to parry a part of my powers. Ok, let's begin, mon cher." Said the goddess with a smile.

"First of all, the way you control water and the one that allows you to control ice isn't the same. While your anger and determination control water, you have to be calm, cold and calculating to control ice, therefore, it'll be really difficult to control both at the same time, because you have to be determined yet not angry, because it will block ice, and you have to be calculating, but not cold because it will block you water." Began to say the goddess.

**End Flashback**

"At the end of my training, she gave me her blessing and promised me that she will never go against the Olympians again." Finished Percy. He looked at everyone and Zeus nodded.

"I agree that a group of hunters leaded by you would be a great asset for Olympus. Which gods would you like to be your patrons?" Asked Zeus. Percy smirked and Elveril just shook his head in despair.

_What did he plan again? _Thought the son of the Hearth.


	5. Chapter 5 Or the wish and the gifts

**Hey Hey! Hi everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Bit of fighting but not much for today.**

**I want to thank again everybody for supporting me. And I want to answer to Grammar guy. Thanks for your advices, I'll correct that soon. And you said english was hard and complicated, wait to learn French my friend. It's a fucked up language. So many exceptions to the rules. I don't even know all the rights rules and exceptions. And I'm French!**

**I still don't own Percy Jackson, If it was the case, I would have made Blood of Olympus be published in France first ^^**

**Have fun!**

"If they agree with the idea, I would like to have Apollo and Hades as patron gods." Stated Percy. And silence fell in the room. Apollo had a wide grin on his face, he nodded fast while Hades had a neutral face, but in his eyes were shinning a spark of happiness and pride, he slowly nodded and Zeus decided that the group shall be formed.

"I Perseus Jackson, swear loyalty to my patrons, Lord Apollo and Lord Hades, I swear to help others and protect Olympus, I swear to fight until my dying breath." As he finished the oath, a shadow crept on him and a light beam fell from the sky, hitting him. He disappeared for a moment and when everyone could see him again, he seemed changed, more gracious and dangerous, like a battle prince. He turned to Elveril and looked at him with a smile.

"Would you like to enter the group, wait, we have to find it a name, something evoking Hades and Apollo. Well, do you have an idea?" Elverilae concentrated, thinking of a name.

"Why not the Black Sun troops, or the Eclipse Fighters?" Both gods and Percy's faces lit up at that second name and they quickly nodded. Elverilae then kneeled before Percy and recited the oath, the same events happened. The two patrons stood up and walked to the two demigods. Hades spoke first.

"You two shall be our lieutenants, meet us in an hour at Hephaestus' palace, we will design the armors and decide of the weapons. And every gods flashed away one by one until only two remained. Poseidon and Hestia. During all this time, Angel had stood there, stupefied.

"Did I just met every Olympians? And isn't Hades not allowed on Olympus? What the Hades!" Stammered the girl. And Elveril slapped her behind her head.

"I would like that you don't use our patron's name as a curse okay?" Angel nodded and Hestia chuckled. Poseidon looked at his son with pride and gave him a small package.

"I'm proud of you son. I decided to give you a little something. Open it." Said Poseidon with a soft voice. Percy did and inside the small box was a light blue USB key. He took it and uncapped it, instantly, a roman leaf blade gladius grew in his hand, the leather grip was comfortable in his hand, the blade was blue glacier and it was perfectly balanced. On the blade was a Greek inscription, χιονοθύελλα, meaning Blizzard.

"The blade is made of Divine Ice, as strong as any other divine metal, but much rarer. As well as Anaklusmos, you won't lose it, it will return in your other pocket. I gave it to you because you seemed to have a gift with dual wielding." Said the god with a smile. Percy launched himself in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Dad, I love it. Come on Elv! Let's train for a bit, I want to test this blade!" Said the demigod as he ran to an arena nearby. Elveril shook his head in exasperation.

"He is impossible, a real kid. Anyway, my Lord, is it possible for to flash her somewhere safe, and not near the hunters if possible?" Asked the son of the Hearth. Poseidon nodded and Elveril turned to his twin.

"Don't worry sis, we just need to prepare a few things and we will be back. In something like three hours, don't get in trouble okay?" Said the demigod. He hugged his sister and ran to the arena, his sword extending in his hand in a flash of flame.

As he arrived, he saw Percy ready to fight, both swords out, pointing them down, on each side of his body, leaving the center unprotected. Elveril readied himself and waited for him to show any weakness, any emotion or any movement. After two minutes, nothing happened on Percy's side so Elveril pushed on his legs, propelling himself toward Percy. He slashed was parried by Blizzard and he spun on himself, addressing a powerful slash on the other side, with the same result with Riptide. Be began to slash. Up, down, diagonal, left right, up, up. But nothing seemed to work.

Percy was smiling, he was really enjoying this, two swords seemed to fit him perfectly, it was allowing him to be wild, swift, aggressive and deadly, as well as crazy in battles. But he had to admit Elveril was skilled, he could see the years of training in his movements. Then, Percy decided to attack. Using both blades, Elveril began to parry every blows he could but had to dodge with the flat of his right hand or duck and jumped to avoid being hit. After a few minutes of that. Elveril jumped away and landed on one knee, panting.

"Styx! You're strong! You really are a demon with two blades!" Hardly said Elverilae. Percy chuckled.

"I've been in two wars, it helps a lot. But you are really good. We can see you trained hard, you already have your own fighting style. But you're missing something in your right hand, neither a shield, nor a sword, but it's like your style is incomplete." Stated Percy with a serious face.

"I've been told that already. And there is only one way to find out what I miss." Said his opponent with a cheeky smile. On that, he suddenly ran full speed to Percy and began to slash wildly, letting his instincts control him, sometimes, he was kicking Percy, who managed to avoid the blows at the last moment. After a few moments. Elveril parried a blow from Anaklusmos, spun and ducked to avoid Blizzard and found himself behind Percy, he slashed to his neck but Percy spun and the blue blade and white blade collided. And Elveril's right hand was raised at his face level, like he was holding a gun, his index moved, like he was pulling a trigger and Anaklusmos raised to simulate him, parrying a bullet.

"Bang." Said Elveril as he moved his finger. Percy smiled, followed by Elveril.

"Looks like we have found what weapon you need, a gun. I was right when I said you had your own style. But it needs a lot of improvement, taking count of the gun. And mine too needs optimization." Elveril nodded.

"We'll have every time we want later, for now, we have to go to Hephaestus' palace." Percy agreed and they began to walk to the said destination when they noticed that their little fight had drained a lot of nymphs, minor gods and heroes around. Then applause was heard and soon it morphed in a full ovation. The two blushed and waved at the audience before running to the palace. After a few minutes of running, they arrived and saw four upset gods. Apollo, Hade, Hephaestus ad Aphrodite.

_Wait, Aphrodite? Oh Styx!_ Internally groaned the two friends.

"You're ten minutes late." Stated a slightly exasperated Hades. Elveril and Percy gave him a embarrassed smile.

"Dad gave me a second sword and I wanted to test it in dual wielding, and I helped Elveril in finding his perfect right hand addition. Sorry." At that, Apollo smiled and Hephaestus asked to see the said weapon. Percy gave it to him and the god began to analyze it, marveled by the structure, aspect and matter it was made of. Then, Elveril asked an excellent, yet dangerous question.

"Wait. Why is Aphrodite here? No disrespect my Lady but we are here to choose armors and weapons, and it's not exactly your domain." At that, the goddess only smiled.

"Because, your armors will be able to morph in clothes, and that, mon cher, is my domain." And a horrified expression set on Percy's face. He made a step back, then another, but was blocked by Hades who was just behind him.

"You're not going anywhere young lieutenant." Stated Hades with an amused smile. Elveril laughed at Percy's face. But he realized how hot it was in the building. He snapped his fingers, concentrated on a bottle of coke and it appeared in a pop before him. Elveril had a huge grin on his face.

"Hestia is really the best. Percy, mind making it colder? If you do, you have some, and it's blue coke." At that, Percy grin and concentrated on the water inside the coke, willing it to cool. They began to drink and Aphrodite asked a question.

"So, Percy? How old are you now? Eighteen?" Percy shook his head.

"I'm nineteen my Lady." Corrected Percy. "As well as Elverilae." He added. The goddess smiled and looked directly in his light blue eyes.

"You really grew up. You aren't the twelve years old boy who returned the master bolt anymore. You are nineteen now. You entered this palace as a boy, you will leave as a man." At that phrase, Elveril choked on his coke, Apollo fell on the floor, laughing, Hades chuckled and Hephaestus' eyes widened.

"No! Not like that idiots! I mean in the dress! But now that you mention it…" Aphrodite trailed of at the end. And Percy shook his head.

"No no no no no. No! I don't want it. So don't even think of it." Stated Percy in a hurry, waving both hands in front of him. Aphrodite pouted and Apollo laughed even more.

After everyone calmed down. Aphrodite made them wear a lot of different outfit. It lasted one hour. An hour of torture. At the end, Percy was wearing a fitting light grey blazer with a white shirt, a pair of faded jeans and some brown city shoes. Elverilae was wearing a fitting black blazer with a white shirt, a pair of beige pants and black city shoes. Aphrodite next spoke.

"When it's cold, you will also be wearing a long grey coat. You will be both completely amazing." Said Aphrodite in a squeak.

When they looked at themselves in a body mirror, they couldn't believe it. They were absolutely stunning. Gold eyes met ice blue ones and they smiled.

"Okay, now, for the armors." Said Hephaestus. He began to chant and the clothes began to glow, the next thing they knew, they wear wearing a light leather made armor with metal on the left shoulder pad and breastplate for Elveril and right ones for Percy. There was also metal on the vambraces and leg protection. The rest was made of resistant leather. They had a hood on, the metal was on a deep blue for Percy and a soft orange-red for Elveril.

"Nice." Commented the son of the Hearth with a smile. They concentrated and their armors morphed back in clothes. Then, Hephaestus asked what Elveril needed in his right hand.

"We discovered that I needed a gun. It came naturally while I was fighting with Percy." Said Elveril with an embarrassed face. Hephaestus frowned and began to think. Then, a smile grew on his lips. He walked in the depth of his palace and came back with a pair of M&P40 Performance Center Ported Smith and Wesson hand guns with shoulder holsters. He gave them to Elveril who attached the holsters and put the guns in it.

"Those gun fires celestial bronze bullets. You have unlimited ammunitions but a magazine can only contain fifteen bullets, a one in the magazine. When you are empty, unload the magazine and put another one. They will appear on your belt, in this little case." He launched two little black cases to Elveril who caught them. It was small black metal cases than could be attached to the belt. He put them on, in his back so it was hidden by his blazer but easily accessible.

"When you morph your clothes in your armor, the gun in your left holster will move in your back, at the level of your waist to the right, and the right one will move to your right thigh." Elveril nodded to show he understood.

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus." Said Elverilae with respect. Hephaestus grunted and walked to a forge and began to work on something. Then, Apollo spoke.

"For the demigods who enters the group and wants to be archers, I will give them bows, while the close ranged ones would be given stygian iron swords by Hades. Is that okay?" Asked Apollo. Both demigods nodded and Apollo smiled.

"Now, I's time for you two to go to camp Jupiter, all demigods are here and are training, show them what you two are made of. Recruit some people if you can but be discreet, and above anything else, have fun." And the next thing they saw was the entrance of camp Jupiter. It was the middle of the day, Percy estimated that the camper might have just began to train. Elveril just grinned.

"Let's make an entrance shall we?" Percy grinned too and nodded. They snuck in the camp and watched the different campers training. Elveril, seeing the sight, had an eyebrow raised and Percy shook his head in despair. The romans were going easy on the greeks and the greeks were not taking the romans seriously. Octavian was looking angrily at the New-York campers. The son of Poseidon decided to stop this pathetic show. He uncapped Riptide and walked in the training field.

"You call that training! You call yourselves demigods! You are arguing over useless and pathetic things like being greek or roman! Overs things that happened two millennia ago! Stop this nonsense. You are both demigods, from the same pantheon. Now act like demigods and not like toddlers, especially you Octavian, Augur, legacy of Apollo." Stated the son of the sea as he looked at everyone. The whole camp looked at him and Octavian decided to speak.

"Who are you? And you dare insult the mighty augur of Apollo? I'm the best fighter of the camp, kneel and apologize." Said the skinny blond as he pointed his golden sword to Percy's throat. The said hero rolled his eyes and pointed Anaklusmos to Octavian.

"You are seriously saying you don't remember me? The only greek praetor of the twelfth legion Fulminata?" At that, Octavian began to tremble of anger.

"You! What are you doing here! I was hoping you died!" Yelled Octavian.


	6. Chapter 6 Or the fight and the crime

**Okay everyone! So, my finals are over, finally. So to celebrate that, a chapter! Hope you will enjoy it like the last one. Don't hesitate to review. Now, next week, I will create a poll to determine who Elveril should be with, or if he should be single.**

**Have fun! And merry Christmas everyone!**

"Is that so Augur? A bit pathetic or an attempt to be praetor don't you think. Now, to the real matter, you claimed that you were the best fighter. I challenge you to a dual, right now." Exclaimed Percy, pointing a now uncapped Riptide to Octavian. The said augur paled a bit but raised his gladius. Instantly, every one backed away, leaving them space to fight.

Octavian charged and tried to slash at Percy, who only parried. He tried again, with the same results. Soon, the legacy of Apollo was launching a large number of furious blows at the son of the Sea who only parried and dodged with a lopsided grin on his face.

Elveril was on the side, watching and shaking slowly his head in amusement. It was going since five minutes and he began to lose his interest.

"Come on Percy. Fight seriously, show him your strength but don't spoil the surprise if you see what I'm talking about!" Yelled Elverilae at Percy. The hero laughed and turned on the offensive. He parried a blow from Octavian and spun on his left leg, he kicked his opponent in the ribs and punched him with strength in the stomach before kneeling him were the sun don't shine. At this blow, every men flinched, a natural reaction. Then Percy became a blur, his sword leaving long gashes in the augur's body. And two minutes later, Percy stopped and Octavian dropped on the ground, unconscious. The children of Apollo took him away and Percy looked at the crowd.

"What are you waiting for? Train!" the audience scattered and resumed the training, in a more peaceful way. The lieutenants watched the other demigods.

"How many should we recruit?" Asked Elveril as he played with some fire on his fingers. Percy mused about it for a few seconds before answering.

"Four. I think three archers and another close quarter fighter is a good combination." Stated the savior of Olympus. Elveril nodded.

"So, three children of Apollo and, who? A child of Athena? Ares? Hermes? Bellona? Yeah, I think a child of Bellona would be great." Said Elveril. At that Percy shook his head.

"No, I think a good Hecate child would be good, if we need magic one day he or she would be essential, so two children of Apollo, one from each camp, a child of Hecate and a child of Bellona." At that, Elveril nodded. They began to watch closely to the people training, looking for the right peoples.

The evening came and the campers walked to the dining area and began to eat. When our two heroes arrived, Percy walked to his cohort's table but Elveril stopped, wondering where he should go. Everyone looked at him and a greek spoke.

"Another child of Hestia is here, I assume she is you sister, she was annoyed by Josh earlier, but I didn't see her since we left the training fields." Elveril paled, looked at Percy and took a step back in shock.

"She is the most shy, calm and peaceful of us." Said a trembling Elveril. And Percy understood immediately. He stood up and ran to the training fields with Elverilae, leaving a group of confused demigods behind them.

When they arrived, they saw two people near a wall, one, a woman, was back against the wall while a man was closing to her. Percy mightily punched the man while Elveril took his sister in his arms as she sobbed in his neck.

When he saw the scene, Percy snapped. He began to kick, punch and throw the son of Zeus in the wall, until Angel put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. He then pick him by the collar and dragged him to the dining area. When he arrived, the hunters were here, along with Artemis. Elveril and Angel sighed as they saw the group. Percy only threw Josh at the middle of the dining area.

When he did that, everyone looked at him and Zeus flashed in.

"Who dares molest my son?" Roared the angry god. Everyone flinched in fear, even Artemis, but Percy and Elveril didn't, too angry to care about the god.

"I did, you little bastard of a son tried to rape Angel, Elveril's sister. He deserved it. Now, if you don't want us to come after you, you will go back to Olympus and let us eat. I don't care about your title, almighty god of theater and pyrotechnics, I fought lots of opponents, including titans and Primordial. You don't scare me, and if you try to defend your son, then you back him up for a rape. And I will be merciless." Coldly answered Percy. As he spoke, his anger rose, and the earth, waves and temperature answered to him emotions. Everyone looked at the three people. Zeus look his master bolt. But as he did, Percy uncapped his two swords and Elveril unleashed Blaze and one of his guns, pointing it to the god's head. At this moment, Artemis spoke.

"Did he truly tried to rape you?" Gently asked the goddess as she kneeled before the shocked Angel. She nodded, still shaking. Artemis' face hardened and the heart grew to ten feet as an angry Hestia flashed in the place, shocking everyone.

"I will kill him! Trying to do that to my daughter!" But Zeus intervene.

"You will not kill my son! He is a mighty and honorable hero! I am sure your daughter is only lying!" Yelled Zeus. And a shot was heard and ichor spurted out of Zeus shoulder and the sound of the bullet case hitting the pavement reverberated. Everyone looked at Elveril.

"You're calling my sister a liar? Look at her. Now, if you're calling her a liar, then you're calling Perseus Jackson, the double savior of Olympus and only male able to befriend with a hunter a liar too. Would you dare? I personally think we should call your son a rapist." Percy looked at him with an amused smile. Then he looked at Artemis and saw her face.

"Lord Zeus. I think your son only have five seconds left." And he made a countdown with his hands, when he reached zero, Artemis fired an arrow, deflected by Zeus' bolt. Percy decided to act reasonably.

"Okay, why not submit this case to the council? It will only be justice. And Apollo is there he is the god of truth, he will be able to help." Zeus nodded and Artemis snorted at the possibility of her twin being helpful. In a flash, the three gods and the four demigods were teleported on Olympus.

The Olympians sat on their thrones and Zeus slammed his master bolt on his armrest. And immediately, the remaining Olympians flashed in their seats.

"Now. We are here to judge the acts of two demigods who beat my son and accused him of trying to rape the girl. Now, Angel Réng, state your case." Boomed Zeus while glaring at her. She looked at her brother who only nodded..

"J-Josh followed me all day, trying to flirt with me, every time I rejected him, he came back an hour later, trying again. When everyone went for diner, he cornered me and.." But before she could finish her sentence, Josh began to claim she was lying, until he felt a cold metal tube on his neck.

"If I were you, I would shut up. We are in presence of the entire Olympian Council, and in it, there is the god of truth. And if you interrupt the trial, I won't wait until the end to put a bullet in your head." Said a cold voice. Strangely, it wasn't Elveril but Percy, who had taken a gun from the former's holster. Josh gulped and nodded, pale as a paper sheet. Percy gestured to Angel that she could resume.

"He cornered me and he tried to… to… to take my clothes away… and…." Elveril took his sister in his arms as she began to sob again. Everyone turned to Apollo and he shook his head.

"She is telling the truth." Elveril tightened his grip on his gun and pointed it to Josh's head. But Zeus intervened.

"No! No one will kill my son! We will find him a punishment but he will stay alive." Stated the king of gods. Athena stood up and faced the son of Zeus.

"So he shall be tortured. We will chain him in a dark cell and the chains will burn him periodically. I think it's a good thing. Ten years of this treatment should teach him respect." Everyone nodded apart from Zeus who grumbled. The heroes and Artemis were dismissed and flashed back to the Jupiter camp. Everyone turned to them but a hard glare from Artemis made them turn back to their plate.

After dinner, Percy ran to a roman Apollo camper and took him apart to talk to him.

"Hey! You're Dan Fallow right? An Apollo camper from the second legion?" Asked the hero of Olympus.

"Yeah, that's me, why?"

"Well, I was watching your archery training and remarked that you were pretty good. So, I wanted to make you an offer. A friend of mine and me are setting up an elite group of demigods, greeks and romans. We are looking for a roman archer, and you are a perfect candidate, good archer, a bit excluded, not the bragging type, so what do you think?" Proposed the Son of Poseidon. Dan began to think about it before asking a question.

"So we are making a group similar to the hunters of Artemis, or Diana. So what are our objectives and who is our patron god?" Percy smirked.

"Our patron gods are Apollo and Hades. And we have to kill dangerous monsters and help every demigods in danger. But our official goal, is to be more efficient that the hunters. Do you agree now? You won't have to swear off girls, but it would be easier if you don't have any girlfriend."

Dan smirked and nodded.

"Okay, repeat after me. I your name, swear loyalty to my patrons, Lord Apollo and Lord Hades, I swear to help others and protect Olympus, I swear to fight until my dying breath." Said Percy slowly.

Dan took the oath and began to glow like Percy and Elveril before and when it stopped, Dan had a blue jean, a fitting golden t-shirt and a black hoodie on him. On his back was a golden quiver and bow on his back, at the bottom of his back. Percy nodded in acceptance.

"Now, think of wearing an armor." Dan obeyed and his clothes morphed in an armor similar to Percy's and Elverilae's, but the metal plates were golden, it was imperial gold.

An hour later, Elveril came to Percy, followed by three people. A sixteen years old blonde boy, wearing a bow in his back too. Surely an Apollo's child. A black haired boy, around fifteen, wearing a pure black long sword on his back. And behind the two of them was a twelve years old boy. He had pure white hairs and had a small built. But on his thigh was strapped a black and golden wand.

Percy smiled and looked at the little group.

"Well, I think we are full now. So, welcome in the eclipse fighters. We will leave tonight, I think Hestia, Candle's mom will provide us with tents. Do you think it will be okay?" Asked Percy, turning to Elveril.

"Well, I think it will be okay, she won't let us freeze to death, especially that this group is now our home. But I would like to ask to Nico to look after my sister."


	7. Chapter 7 Or the unexpected lover

**Hellooooo everybody! I'm back with another chapter with a big surprise for Percy. I'm sorry if my chapter is a bit short but I was sick, and still am, but I finally found some strength and immediatly posted the chapter.**

**There is also a poll on my profile, I don't know how to access it since it's my first, but I assume you guys know. Nowhere comes the story.**

**Have fun.**

The now group of six demigods walked away with Angel, leaving behind them the roan camp and entering the shadow of the night and the trees.

It took them two weeks, two long weeks to travel to New-York. They had with them Angel who was slowly recovering from the traumatism. When they arrived in New-York, Percy spoke.

"Okay guys! We're nearly there. We won't stay at camp. I don't plan to reveal ourselves before a while, instead, we will go to my step dad's apartment, I know he won't say no, especially if it's me." Elveril nodded and the others began to talk about a bed and roof above their head, making Percy's eyes roll.

After a few hours, the seven friends stopped in front of a door. Percy knocked three times and they heard noises inside, signifying that someone was coming and a minute later, Paul opened the door. Percy smiled.

"Paul! How are you?" Exclaimed the son of Poseidon with a big smile. Paul looked at him for a minute.

"Percy? You changed so much son! Come in! And who are your friends?" The Eclipse Fighters and Angel entered in the apartment.

"Dad, I introduce you to the Eclipse Fighters, group similar to the hunters of Artemis but with Apollo and Hades as patrons. And Angel here is Elveril's twin, they are the first children of Hestia." The introductions went on, and soon, everyone was joyfully talking with each other, making jokes or having more or less serious debates. Until a woman spoke from a room on the second floor.

"Paul? Who are our guests?" Asked the woman. Percy raised an eyebrow and looked at his red-looking step-dad.

"She is my girlfriend. Come honey! I will introduce you to our guests!" Shouted Paul. A minute later, a blonde woman entered the room.

"Percy, let me introduce you my girlfriend…" But Percy cut him.

"Athena, goddess of Battle strategy, Wisdom, Handcrafting and Eternal Rival of my father." Finished the Son of Poseidon for him. Paul stopped and looked at the woman with wide eyes and Athena looked at Percy with shock.

"Perseus? What are you doing here?" Asked the goddess. Then, a loud laugh was heard.

"Oh great! That's awesome! Your stepdad is dating your ex's mother and rival of your father! Oh come on! What are the odds? That's just fucking great!" Was saying a laughing Elveril. Angel was quietly laughing too.

"Hum. I won't say a thing, don't worry Lady Athena. And Paul, I'm happy that you finally moved on. And mom would be too. Just, Lady Athena, if you hurt him, you will have to deal with me. And I'm sure you don't want that." Said Percy, his voice dropping to a cold, hard tone at the end of his phrase.

After this embarrassing event, the evening arrived and the group went to sleep. When the morning came, the seven woke up at sunrise, the perk of being blessed by Apollo. They quickly ate and leaved the apartment, Percy leaving a note to his stepdad to let him know that everything was alright.

They arrived near camp half-blood and they settled the camp as Angel, Percy and Elveril walked to the limit.

"Okay, now, Angel, you will go there and find Chiron. He will tell you everything you need to know about this place. Elv and me will find two needed campers and will leave tomorrow morning." Explained Percy as he looked at her in the eyes. Angel nodded and Elveril spoke up.

"Don't tell anyone you saw us, we don't exist, understood? And if you need to call me, find a rainbow and throw a drachma in it, and say the phrase I told you. Now go sis, be careful." Angel kissed her brother on the cheek before running at the base of the hill, to the cabins.

Elveril and Percy looked at each other and walked in the shadow of the woods, using Hades' blessing to bend the shadow and walked in without being spotted. And they saw who they were looking for. The Stolls, who were sneaking on Katie Gardener, and suddenly, they pushed her, making her fall in the mud. They began to laugh hard until Katie stood up and shrieked their name. They ran for their life, to the two hidden warriors. They put on hoods that were integrated in their armors. When the two sons of Hermes arrived near Percy and Elveril, the latters grabbed them by the collar and pulled them in the shadows, putting a hand on their mouth.

"Quiet sons of Hermes, you don't want her to you right?" Said Percy in a deep, unrecognizable voice. The two's yes widened in fear and they shook their head quickly.

"Good, now listen, I have an offer for you two. A new group of elite fighters was formed. They have for patron gods Hades and Apollo, they have to help any demigods in difficulties, hunt down monsters, defend Olympus, and more importantly, have fun. So, are you in? Your ability of sneaking up on people could be very useful. And you are good fighters." Asked Elveril in his slightly singing voice. The Stoll's faces lit up and they nodded. They said the oath and after the usual effect, the four fighters walked back to the other members in silence, despite the obvious excitement of the new recruits.

When they arrived, they saw that the camp was just finished to be installed everyone introduced themselves and Percy and Elveril looked at the Stolls.

"And as for our identities, you know us already, well, you know more my friend than me." Said Elveril with a smirk. The two unhooded and the Stolls gasped before running to them and giving them a huge hug to each.

Two months passed by. The Fighters just came back from a learning trip in Japan were they trained with a master to fight in different styles. The archers were training in shooting arrows, splitting their own arrows. The Stolls were practicing with daggers with each other. Anthony, the son of Trivia was using his wand to try new spells. And Ryan, the son of Bellona, was sharpening weapons.

Percy and Elveril were currently battling each other at full force. Bronze and Ice against Marble and bullets. They were just blurs to the others but the two opponents were clearly seeing the movements of the others.

Bangs and clashes were ringing through the air. Percy attacked with Riptide to Elveril's left but Elv parried with Blaze and pointed his gun but Percy blocked his arm with his second blade. But Elveril ducked and spun, trying to hit Percy's legs. He only jumped and slashed down on Elveril's shoulder. But Blaze interrupted the attack. Elveril kneed Percy and put his gun under his chin while Percy put his second blade on Elveril's throat.

"It's a draw." Said a voice on the side. When they faced the man, they saw Apollo and Hades, looking at them with a smirk on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8 Or the first missions

**I'm back guys, HAPY NEW YEAR! **

**After a week of trying to find out how to continue my story, some ideas for a new story, that won't be online before a few months, I am finally able to update our adventures with Percy and Elv.**

**Now, I looked at the poll and I'm slightly disapointed, only two votes. I will leave it for a while but I will need answers guys. So please, go there and tell me what you want.**

**Also, leave reviews, it's always cool to read about what you thought of the chapter, of the story in general, it motivates me.**

**Now, story time. Seat comfortably, take some popcorns, a bottle of coke and let's go with it.**

**Have fun!**

"Hello patrons, what can we do for you?" Politely asked Percy as he sheathed his dual swords in his back. Elveril put his ninjato on his back and his gun on his right thigh and faced Apollo.

"So Golden Boy, whose child of yours shall we go pick up?" Asked Elverilae with a small smile. Apollo laughed and shook his head.

"No, strangely, it's one of Uncle H's kid you have to take to camp, his name is…" The Sun god trailed at the end, making Hades shake his head in slight despair.

"His name is Antonio Pagani." At that, Percy chuckled. Hades raised his eyebrow and looked at him while Elveril smiled knowingly.

"It seems you have a thing for Italian women, first Di Angelo, now Pagani…" Said Percy. Hades' eyes narrowed and a skeleton raised from the ground, only to be destroyed by an arrow. Everyone looked around to see Dan smirking at Percy.

"You really should be more careful Perce. It's a bad idea to piss off gods." To which Percy chuckled.

"Half of my reputation is based on my capacity of pissing off every single immortal I see. I can't let that down. It would be terrible." Answered the son of the Sea. The two gods laughed a bit. Then Hades became serious.

"My son is not in danger yet. Thanks to my domain, I was able to draw away a lot of the monsters, but I won't be able to do it much longer. He is at this school, can you go and pick him up please?" Said the Dark god as he gave a paper to Percy. Elveril nodded and everyone began to pack.

Three hours later, the eight half-bloods arrived at St Johns high school. **(It's a completely random name ok? ^^)** The cold, neutral, stone wall that composed the entrance building made every single fighter pale.

"And I hoped I would never go back at school." Sighed Percy. "Anyway. Change in your clothes troops!" Announced Percy. Everyone concentrated and changed back in their usual clothing, and blazer for Elveril and Percy. They stepped in the building and walked to the receptionist. She was writing something so they could only see her red hair. Percy leaned on the desk.

"Excuse me miss. I would need some information." As he said that, the girl raised her head. And her eyes widened. Then she smirked.

"Jackson! How are you? Still in school, and your boyfriend Grover? How is he?" Said the girl, and Percy took and step back in shock.

"Nancy! Oh for fuck sake! You've got to be kidding me! He could have warned us." Said Percy.

"Who is she Perseus?" Asked Elveril with curiosity. Percy shook his head.

"An old bully." Simply stated Percy. Nancy looked at Elveril and smiled.

"So, you're his new boyfriend?" Mocked Nancy. At that, Elveril only smirked before moving in a blur. A second later, he was on her side of the desk, next to her, his gun pointed at her head. When she saw the weapon, she paled.

"See that? That's an M&P40 Performance Center Ported Smith and Wesson hand gun, and I'm currently pointing it at your empty head. Now, next time you're trying to annoy a friend of mine, I'll pull the trigger, and there won't be anything of your face left to identify you. Got it?" Coldly said the son of Fire. Nancy nodded quickly.

"Good, now, look in the computer and tell us where Antonio Pagani is right now." Ordered Elveril. After a few minutes of searching, Nancy indicated a room and everyone moved. Elveril sheathed his gun in his holster and Nancy relaxed.

When they arrived the Stolls entered first, using their stealth to walk in unseen. And they immediately knew that they arrived at the right time.

In the class room, they saw triplets looking intensely at a boy around ten with black hair and black eyes.

_A hydra. _They immediately thought. They looked around them and saw a girl in slutty clothes looking at the same boy, licking her lips.

_Empousaï_. Stated the Stolls in their mind. And then, they looked at the teacher. And old woman who was screaming on the boy.

_A fury. Great. Wait, a fury? But why?_ They leaved the room silently and reported to Percy.

"Great, a hydra, exactly what we need. Anyway, let's go." At that, Percy kicked the door opened and Elveril took out a false badge from his pocket and snapped his fingers.

"This is the FBI! Nobody moves!" Yelled Elveril. He then took out one of his gun and fired in the empousaï.

"Percy, capture the fury, we need information, Anthony you burn every head that the others cut, because mines will already be burnt." And every one ran to the monsters. The battle lasted for five minutes. The hydra was long to kill because he was letting himself being decapitated but somehow managed to avoid the fire. When it wasn't Elveril of course.

After the battle, Percy manipulated the mist to make the mortals forget everything and took Antonio out. Guiding him to a forest where they installed the camp and began to explain everything to him.

They left him in a tent and Percy waked to Alecto who was tied up in Imperial Gold ropes. Percy stepped in front of her, both swords out, head high and his glacier eyes staring at the fury with hatred.

"So Mrs. Dodds, or should I say Alecto. Why were you targeting the son of your master? And you should answer quickly because I am not really patient, you know, ADHD and all that…" said the son of Poseidon with a dangerous edge in his voice. Alecto was tempted to insult the demigod and not answer the question but she looked at Percy and knew he would not kill her. Not before a certain time.

"I… I'm bored, ever since you appeared in the Olympian world, gods became more serious, cheerful and loyal. And as the fury of vengeance, I had less and less demands of angry gods. So I wanted some fun." At that, Percy stiffened. He kicked Alecto hard, making her fly out of the tent. And he launched himself to the fury and he became a blur, his blade dancing, creating cuts and gashes on the fury's body. And in a few seconds, she disappeared into dust. It left the son of Poseidon shaking with anger. Ice was spreading on his blades, water was slowly swirling around his feet. Elveril walked to Percy and posed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Perce, if you let your anger take over you, you will wake another fearsome monster like on Mt St Helen. Calm down okay?" Percy then took deep breathes and slowly, the powers stopped and everyone relaxed.

"Okay, let's drop the young son of Hades to camp. And then, we will leave in direction of Canada. Is it ok?" Asked Elveril as he looked at his troops. The whole group nodded and packed up, preparing themselves to a long trip.

After dropping Antonio to camp and giving him instructions to not reveal anything about them to anyone, the Eclipse Fighters began their relocation to Canada.

They shadow traveled to reduce the distance by around half and began to walk.

After a week of walking, Percy stopped them.

"Alright guys, we are at the frontier between the USA and Canada. I have received orders to wait for the hunters." Said the son of Poseidon. And he received a cry as a response.

"What! No one told me that! Why wasn't I informed?" Yelled Elveril. To which Percy only smirked.

"Because you would have reacted exactly like that." As soon as he finished his phrase, everyone heard a sound in the bushes and they took their weapons out. They flashed in their armors and Percy took his commanding voice.

"Show yourselves, before we decide to attack." He was answered by a laugh. Percy's eyes widened and yelled.

"Behind me!" Everyone obeyed, even Elveril and saw multiple silver flashes. Percy became a blur and saw silver arrows being deflected from Percy's position. It stopped and Percy became immobile again. Both swords out, Riptide above his head and pointing to the origin of the arrow while Blizzard was in a parrying position, at the level of his waist. He the spoke with a dark voice.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Unbreakable shield." Elveril smiled and thirteen young girls dressed in silver steeped out of the cover. Everyone was baffled to see that one Male at deflected every single arrows. Artemis spoke.

"Greetings Fighters, I see you have some skills, even if it's Perseus we are talking about, and that his skill with a sword was always admirable." Said the goddess in a neutral tone. Everyone bowed slightly before returning to their defensive position.

Phoebe readied an arrow again and fired it at Elveril. Who only smirked. He took his gun out and fired. His bullet hit the arrow and deflected it.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Perfect Aim." Said Elveril with calm. "Now that the tests are finished, can we go and kills the monsters, before we decide to become serious. That statement shocked the hunters and made the Fighters laugh.

Artemis, shocked from the display of skills of the two demigods, shook her head and answered.

"Of course, the group of Drakons we are searching for are two hours away by foot. Let's go." Said the goddess with impassibility. And the two groups became excited at the prospect of a good fight.

Two hours later, they effectively arrived in a clearing. In front of them was a group of thirty Drakon and a goddess, Enyo, goddess of War, Destructor of cities. Percy smiled evilly.

"Leave the goddess to me, I would like to test my new skills." Elveril nodded and began to speak to his troops.

"Laissez la déesse pour Percy. On s'occupe des drakons. On se disperse, archers en arrière, mage au milieu et corps à corps devant. Ok ?" **(Trad: Leave the goddess to Percy. We take care of the Drakons. We scatter, archers behind, magician on the center and swordsmen on the front. Ok?)** The troops nodded and before the hunter could do anything, the fighters shot out of their cover and began the battle.


	9. Chapter 9 Or the challenge and the anger

**Hola! So, I have more votes on the poll, if you could vote a bit more it would be great. I will close it the 18th of January.**

**Now, I had some inspiration this week, the chapter is longer and I am sorry for the lateness, I decided not to wright for three days because of the attack last week, and my Christmas break is over so less time to write.**

**If you guys are curious or confused, ****_Ansatsu no jutsu_**** mean ****_Art of Assassination _****in japanese. But anyway, read, leave a comment.**

**And have fun!**

Everyone took their positions and fired. The sons of Apollo began to shoot at high speed, dozens of golden arrows began to fly in the directions of the drakons. Some bounced off on their scales but some managed to hit the eyes. The son of Hecate was firing spells as fast as he could. Protecting spell, attacking spells and more. Artemis was watching the group fighting this huge group of monster fearlessly and couldn't help to be amazed at the efficiency and bravery of the males before her.

And then, her eyes fell on Percy.

He was staring at his enemy with a cold glare, his light blue, almost white eyes sending chills in the goddess' back. Suddenly, Enyo ran to him and tried to slash at him horizontally. But Riptide blocked the huge two-handed sword, his body didn't move, like the sword he blocked was simply a stick. The, Percy's left hand searched in his pocket and took out a USB flash drive and uncapped it. And his second blade appeared. He slashed through the goddess' flash, earning a scream of pain.

Enyo began to slash again and again, going faster and faster. But Percy blocked or avoided all the slashes with an amused smile on his face. Suddenly, everyone heard a yell of rage from the left of the battlefield.

Elveril was against three Drakons at once, he had a deep wound on his side, he was panting hard.

"I'm beginning to be really pissed off. And, cherry on the cake, we are fighting some fucking huge snakes. And there is nothing I hate more than snakes. ANSATSU NO JUTSU: QUICK DEATH!" yelled Elverilae at the end. He made a step forward and suddenly, his speed increased exponentially. He passed through the first, then second and third drakon. He stopped himself in a drift, his ninjato in his left hand pointing like he finished a diagonal slash. And a second later, the three monsters dissolved in golden dust, leaving behind them different loots. Elveril began to rock back and forth.

"You're still battling Water Gun? C'mon, finish it." Chuckled the son of the Hearth before falling on his knees. Thalia, who was the most reactive, ran to the barely conscious Fighter and caught him just before he hurt the ground. She heard Percy sighing in defeat.

"The old man told him, two enemies maximum, but no! He had to break the rules. I swear he his acting like me. But he is right. Time to end it. And on an impressive move." Said Perseus with a smile. He turned to the war goddess and pointed Riptide to her.

"Last chance Enyo! Surrender or I'll kill you." Stated Percy. The said goddess snarled and answered.

"Never, and I'll kill you sea scum!"

"So be it." And Percy took an unknown stance. Right sword, Riptide, pointing to the ground and his left sword, Blizzard, horizontally and pointing to the right. And Percy spoke in a slow, deep and calm voice.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, The Hundred Pieced Puzzle." And Percy ran to Enyo before stopping just in front of her. The next thing Artemis saw was unreal. He became a blur, multiple flashes of bronze and blue could be seen. And Percy reappeared in the exact same position than before, and Enyo exploded, ichor sprouting everywhere and multiple piece of her falling. The son of Poseidon sheathed his swords on his back and looked around, the entire horde of drakon was dead, the Apollo's fighters had some minor injuries,

Anthony was already healing himself, mixing Trivia's magic and Apollo's blessing. The Stolls were completely unscratched as well as Ryan. Percy walked to Elveril, who was still in Thalia's arms and slapped him hard across the face.

"Wake up lazy lieutenant." And Elveril jumped awake and looked around him, both guns out. He saw the hunters and growled. But Percy put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. He then turned to his subordinates.

"Ok everyone, search for a suitable base place!" The Eclipse Fighters divided in three groups. The Stolls, Ryan and Dan, and Anthony and John, the other son of Apollo. And Elveril looked around the battlefield. He saw something glitter and looked closely. He saw a blade, a foot long, golden, and a grip made in what looked like a Drakons bone. The color of the blade reminded him of the scales of one of the Drakons he killed. On the bone were carved some Greek runes. He took it and put it on his back, saving it for a gift.

When he returned to the hunters and Percy, he saw the later and Artemis speaking.

"So, where did you lean those moves, and what language was it?" Asked Artemis with a genuine curiosity. Thalia leaned in to hear the answer.

"We learned it in Japan, with one of the last shinobi, a ninja if you want, we spoke Japanese, Ansatsu no jutsu means Art of Assassination, it is a large number of moves used in different purposes, kill, maim, torture, put to sleep, distract etc. And before the battle, to organize our attack, we spoke French, Elveril taught us. What a complicated language." Groaned Percy as he thought of the long lessons from Elveril. This made the said demigod to laugh.

"Come on Perseus! I feels like the Stolls have found a good place for the camp. Let's go!" Percy turned around and began to walk before stopping himself.

"Actually, no. I know where we are, we're near Khione's palace. I can ask her to host us for a night. She is my patron after all." Elveril nodded as well as Artemis, and the hunters began to walk in a random direction making Percy chuckle. Elveril shot a fireball in the air and soon, all the Fighters arrived and Percy laughed.

"Girls! You're going in the wrong direction!" Happily yelled Percy to the hunters. He ducked to avoid a thunderbolt and all the Fighters began to make a commando walk to the palace, Percy leading the way.

They traveled for two hours, during those two hours, Elveril saw Artemis and Percy talking. And sometimes, Artemis would laugh, probably about a joke or Percy's dumbness. This made Elveril smile a bit, seeing his friend happy was making him happy, even if it was because of a goddess he had some differences with. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and took out his gun, pointing it to the intruder, who revealed to be Thalia. Elveril sighed and holstered his gun.

"What can I do for you Thalia?"

"Well, you told us that you learned your moves in Japan with a shinobi, but it doesn't explain your speed. How is that possible?" Asked Thalia as she eyed Elverilae suspiciously. Which only made him smirk cheekily.

"Life force. Or in our case, godly part. We momentarily suppress our godly powers to concentrate this energy in precise parts of our body, enhancing some capacities like precision, speed or strength. But during this time, we don't have our godly powers. Simple as that, well, in theory. You can't even imagine how difficult it is in real life. And if you use it wrongly, you can, like me faint, or for example break the enhanced limbs, become blind etc. It requires a specific and secret training, so please don't try." At that, Thalia's eyes widened and nodded quickly. Percy yelled from the front of the group.

"We are nearing everyone, please, don't provoke Khione, you can try with her brothers but not her. She is my patron and I will stand by her side. Understood? It counts for the Fighters AND the hunters." Everyone nodded and walked forward. And soon, they arrived in front of huge ice doors that Percy knew well. He knocked and waited. The Hyperborean opened and saw Percy with the two groups. He let them enter and Percy led them to the throne room.

As the group entered, they saw Khione reading a book on her throne while her brothers, Calais and Zethes were fighting each other in a dual, until Percy cleared his voice to make themselves known. Immediately, the snow goddess' head snapped up and a small, almost unnoticeable smile appeared on her face while the two immortal demigods scowled. They ran to him, sword raised, until golden arrow embedded themselves in their shoulder, stopping them immediately. And Elveril smiled cheekily.

"You know, it's a bad idea to try and attack a lieutenant of Hades and Apollo's Fighters. Now, I think you should bow, there is an Olympian in this room after all." Said the son of the Hearth with an amused glint in his eyes. The three looked around and spotted Artemis next to Percy with a stern expression on her face. Khione bowed a bit but the two men decided to be stubborn.

"We don't have any allegiance with Olympus, we won't…" Began Calais But he saw a pure white ninjato under his chin.

"Kneel, before I make you." Said the steely voice of Elveril. The two tried to raise their swords but in two swift movements, Elveril cut off one of their legs each, making them fall on the cold floor.

"I told you I would make you. Now, it's an honor to meet you Lady Khione, patron of the Water Gun behind le. A goddess of great importance, despite what the others might think." Said Elveril as he bowed before Khione, making Percy and the other Fighter mentally chuckle.

_That's Elveril, able to find the words to calm and tame anyone, or the contrary too._ Thought Percy. Khione's expression became less stern and she rose, as did Elveril. She walked to him and Elveril began to shiver. He lit himself up with small flames to lessen the cold and Khione stopped, looking at him with a hard glare.

"Another son of Hephaestus? In my personal castle this time? Tell me who you are. So I can know you name before sending you to Hades." Ordered the goddess.

"Son of Hephaestus? Let me laugh! Don't compare me with those amateur in fire controlling. I'm Elverilae Réng, son of Hestia." Answered Elveril with a small smile. This shocked Khione.

"Son of Hestia? There is no such thing. She is a maiden goddess. She can't have kids." Stated the snow mistress while shaking her head.

"So is Athena, and yet, she does have children, annoying ones." The thunder boomed in the sky and Elveril turned his head up.

"Yes they are! And you know it! With their damn hubris! You even made a cheating one so shut up Wisdom Goddess!" Yelled Elveril. And Percy laughed.

"I see that my skill in pissing off immortals has rubbed on you." He then kneeled before Khione.

"My Lady. I am here to seek a roof above our head for tonight, for me, my companions and the hunters. Is it possible?" Politely asked the son of Storms. This shocked everyone, especially Thalia.

"Who… Who are you? What have you done to Percy?" Said the Daughter of Zeus, pointing her spear to his throat. This made him smile.

"I am Percy, I just show the necessary respect to my patron, especially if I am asking something from her." Answered Perseus with a lopsided grin. Khione then clapped her hand, making every head snapping to her.

"I agree to let you and your friends stay here tonight to one condition. I want Elverilae here to tame a Drakon We have here, he is still a baby but he is really strong. Do you think you can do it, abomination?" Said Khione with distaste. When she finished her question, Elveril's eyes lit up. He raised his fist in a combat stance.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, twenty pain spots." Icily spoke the warrior. He launched himself and everyone could see the slight blur just in front of Khione. Then, the blur was replaced by Elveril and Khione fell. Screaming in pain.

"I just hit ten times twenty pain spots of your body. This was for indirectly treating my sister of an abomination. You will feel this pain for twenty agonizing minutes. Hope you understand the lesson. Never insult the family of a child of Hestia." Stated Elveril. But suddenly, he griped his chest, feeling an agonizing pain in his chest. He summoned Blaze and as he gripped the sword. The heat fueled him, the familiar rush of energy beginning to heal him.

A hyperborean escorted Elveril to the cell where the Drakon was and he entered, as the door closed, everyone looked at each other and a hunter spoke.

"Like every other boy, violent, arrogant and disrespectful." Sneered the maiden. But Percy shook his head.

"Khione was like begging for it. She just triggered his fatal flow, care for family. I would have had a way worst reaction if she insulted me of being a traitor. He showed respect to her when he greeted her, Hades! He even bowed! Something he rarely did!"

"Shut up boy! I didn't ask for the comments of a weak like you. A traitorous boy has nothing to say!" Thalia was observing the scene and began to be worried. She was a new hunter and didn't know who she was insulting. Percy uncapped both of his swords and slowly walked to the hunter. A cold wind entered the room and earth shook lightly.

"Weak? Yes, I am, in a way, but you should stop right here _kid_. I am way more powerful than you. And I am not being cocky." Whispered Percy. Everyone but the stubborn hunter could feel the cold anger that was building inside the hero. Even Phoebe was getting nervous. The Stolls took a step back and paled.

"Bad. Really bad, no one should say he is a traitor, in any way." Whispered Connor. Percy looked at the hunter and everyone saw his eyes, they were back to see green, almost black.

"Do you know who you are talking to _kid?_ To the Savior of Olympus, twice, I was titled the Slayer of the Titans, the Killer of the Giants, Survivor of Tartarus, Bane of Monsters and Greatest Hero of Greek _and_ Roman history. I think you would like to rethink what you called me." But the hunter, ignoring the nervous was ready to reply, but Artemis stepped in.

"Stop Anna, you shouldn't anger him." But the hunter refused to learn reason.

"No! He is a man, and like all men, he is a liar. Nothing of those titles are accurate I am sure of it." Stated the so called Anna with a proud smile. But what she saw next provoked fear in her soul.

Percy launched himself to her. But Artemis stepped in the way.

"Stop it Perseus. I will punish her but you won't touch a hunter without coming through me." Said Artemis with what seems like hesitation. Thalia could perfectly understand that. When she saw her cousin, her brother on the battle field, in Manhattan and then in Greece, she saw a part of him that she never suspected. His warrior side. He was a demon, merciless, cold-blooded, deadly, skilled, amazingly smart in combat and utterly terrifying. She then heard his laugh.

"You won't punish her, you won't do anything because she is a girl and you think girls are always right. But they aren't, not always. And she will pay for dirtying my friend's memory. They died for Olympus, so I could save it. Luke, a true hero, misguided and hurt, sacrificed his life so Olympus could live on. And she is dirtying the memories of all of those heroes, Zoe's included! Now step aside goddess, or I will pass on you. And I am warning you. I never has been that angry before." Artemis didn't move and another emotion passed on Percy's face for a second, and everyone saw it. It was regret. He then clicked his tongue.

"So be it." And with a flick of the wrist, some ice melted and flew at high pressure to the goddess. Artemis avoided it by jumping aside but as she landed on her feet, she saw that Percy was already a few feet before her, a determined and angry look on his face. And she knew he would fight her like in a real battle. She took her knives and parried his attacks. He was fast, really fast. His blades were dancing in multiple directions, trying to enter her defenses. But with no avail. As she parried the two swords at the same time, she pushed, making him step back.

"I have to admit, you are a strong warrior Perseus, but I am the goddess of hunting, and you are now my prey. And killing weaker beings is what I do best." Said the goddess, half serious, half-jokingly. But she saw him smirk. And that sent shivers down her back.

"I guess I will have to stop the warm ups then." He then flashed in his armor, a hood covering his face. Ice rose and reformed in sharp icicles, earth began to shake, a hurricane formed around him. Light began to emit from his blades and from his shadow erupted sharp dark spears.

"It's time to be serious!" Roared a furious Percy before running to the goddess.


	10. Chapter 10 Or the fight and the secret

**Hey hey hey! I'm back! Now, I had more votes and closed the pole. The winner is... Khione! So I will have to find a way to put them together. I have an idea don't worry about that.**

**Here comes the chapter! Tell me what you guys think about it!**

**Have fun!**

Artemis had to dodge, avoid and parry a lot of things, ice blocks, icicles, high pressured water, shockwaves and Percy's blades and blows. His anger was giving him strength. She ducked to avoid an icicle and saw Anaklusmos coming to her at high speed to her right. She did a back flip to avoid it and as she landed, Blizzard was whistling in her direction, she parried it and the shock travelled in her bones, making her wondering how powerful he was. She used pure godly energy to create a small explosion and making him fly a bit away.

When Percy stood up, he saw a silver arrow coming to him and he ducked to the right side, and he saw the whole hunt pointing their bow to him, including Thalia, even if she had a pleading glint in her eyes. He smiled a bit and began to run. The hunters released the arrows and Percy laughed a bit.

He ran faster and became a blur, his swords becoming glints around him as he ran at the same speed.

Just as he arrived before Artemis, the arrows stopped and they heard.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Unbreakable Shield." And Percy stopped being a blur. He was a bit panting but pushed his arms in front of him and the hunters flew to the wall and Percy restrained them with the ice of the castle.

"No one interfere in a dual, especially when I am having fun." And the dance between the goddess and the fighter resumed, Percy had alternately the upper hand and sometimes it was Artemis. Eventually, Khione stood up from her punishment and saw the fight. She was amazed that her champion was fighting against an Olympian and standing toe to toe with Lady Artemis. Percy kicked the Hunting goddess and took a stance.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Incapacitation." And in an instant, Artemis limply fell as Percy walked to Anna.

"Now, I can give you the punishment you deserve huntress. So you know to never insult the survivors of the Titan war of cowards and traitors." He prepared his blow but a voice rang in the room.

"Perseus Achilles Bellerophon Jackson! Snap out of it before I decide to fire!" Yelled Elveril. He was standing tall, a gun in each of his hand, full armor on, and hood up, a black Drakon by his side. Percy calmed down, mainly because of Elveril's calming magic in his voice. He looked in Anna's eyes and saw pure terror and guilt. He sighed and melted the ice restraining the hunt.

"Don't do it again ok? And I'm sorry for overreacting. I never had time to grieve and the fact that I am going back to camp half-blood is making me nervous." Said Percy. The whole hunt nodded to his apology and Percy turned to Elveril.

"And did you call me by my full name? Who told you my third one? And what this Drakon his doing by your side? And why is it black?" Asked Percy.

"Yep I did. And I just knew it, probably a Hestia magic kicking it, Family domain and all that. As for this Drakon, meet Drake, a Phlegethonic Drakon, from the underworld, thus the black color, it's extremely rare. And as for the fact that he is next to me, he is my new pet." Simply answered Elveril as if nothing was wrong. Percy face palmed and turned around to see Artemis on the floor.

"Fuck! Elv, summon nectar!" The son of Fire began to ask questions but Percy glared at him with green eyes.

"Now." Growled the hero. And Elveril stopped, understanding that there was more than guilt, it was deeper, he was healing from heartbreak. He summon the said drink with a bit of difficulty being godly food and Percy began to heal the goddess. After that was made, everyone calmed down and Khione looked at Elveril with surprise.

"So you managed to tame him. How did you do that?" Asked the snow goddess with genuine curiosity.

"Well, he needed someone stronger than him and having fire powers, that's all." The goddess nodded and gave them each a room for the night.

The following morning, everyone got up early and prepared for a long trip. As the hunter gathered around Artemis, preparing themselves for a teleportation, Elveril spoke to his troop in French with a loud and commanding voice.

"Ok tout le monde! En formation! On va courrir jusqu'au camp. Quatre heures de sommeil par nuit et pas de pause pendant la journée c'est d'accord?" **(Ok everybody! In formation! We'll run to camp. We'll have four hours of sleep each night and there won't be any resting break during the day. Is it okay?)**

The whole troops nodded and Khione and Artemis stood there in shock.

"Wait, you speak French?" Asked the incredulous snow goddess. Elveril nodded and explained to her that he lived in France during his childhood. Then Artemis spoke up.

"You really are going to run to the camp? You could ask to my brother to give you a lift, he is the one of your patrons after all." Said the goddess as she looked as the two lieutenants.

"Nah, we're doing it on purpose. If we take the easy way, we will never improve, and there is always room for improvement. Plus we might encounter demigods or monsters on the way." Answered Percy with a lopsided grin. Artemis just stared at him between shock and admiration.

"You are right. Girls, we will follow them, same system. Four hours of sleep and the rest of the tie, we run." And instantly, every huntress began to shout in protest. Artemis calmed them down and began to explain herself.

"Those boys have a very good point, we are using the easy way, we will make it to camp Half-Blood by foot, and this will show those weakling of boys that we are the bests." Said Artemis. And immediately, every hunters nodded eagerly. The Fighters changed in there armors and began to run, followed by the hunters. And they had to admit, this group of boys were doing well, no one stopped or asked for, the evening came and the Fighter installed their camp, a simple camp fire and logs.

"You don't have any tents?" Asked Thalia to Percy, who was practicing swords moves. Percy shook his head.

"No, we don't need it. We sleep in the trees or on the ground. The presence of Elveril maintain the fire. And tents would only block our vision, e wouldn't be able to sense and hear properly our surrounding." And he resumed his training. Artemis turned to heir archery range to see the Apollo's Fighters train hard in archery. And she saw Elveril next to this training ground, sitting Indian style eyes closed and a gun in each hand.

"What is he doing?" Muttered the goddess. And suddenly, he rolled away and twisted, faster and faster, becoming a blur as silver arrows were flying to him and he was avoiding them. Until one embedded itself in his leg.

"Fuck! I nearly succeeded!" Cursed loudly the Son of Hestia as he took out the arrow. Phoebe sneered.

"Not so fast are we? I knew this so called ninja technics were only bluff." But Elveril chuckled lightly, childishly.

"Nah, that wasn't one I learned. More like one I tried to create. It was my first time trying it. But my movements weren't optimized. No wonder those moves are over a thousand years old." Said Elveril as he took a thoughtful look at the end of his phrase.

For an hour, everyone, Fighters and hunters were training, the hunters in archery with the Apollo's Fighters and the others in other ways. The Stolls were practicing knife throwing on the trees, Percy and Ryan were battling each other to help Ryan improve. Anthony was writing something down on a paper.

_Probably trying to create a spell._ Thought the Moon goddess.

Elveril began to meditate and a warm fire engulfed him. He stayed like that for the remaining hour before going to sleep.

During the night, Artemis decided to watch over them to allow everyone to have some sleep, but an hour later, she saw Percy, who was in a tree , sleeping, waking up gasping for air. He was panting, his face was as pale as a paper. Artemis quickly made her way to him.

"What happened? Demigod dream?" Asked the goddess with concern in her voice. Percy only shook his head.

"Memories, of Tartarus, horrible place trust me." Said Percy with a small voice. Artemis was about to answer when all the Fighters woke up, a worried look on their face. Elveril looked around nervously.

"You felt it too right? This amount of power in the shadows." The others nodded. And suddenly, out of the shadows dropped a man. He landed on the ground in a thump and jumped on his feet, on high alert, he looked around to see all the hunters looking at him with a suspicious look. Everyone saw him clearly, he looked around 20 years old, he was around 6ft 2, pure black hair, looking like they were coming right from darkness. But the more surprising was his eyes, two globes of pure blackness. No white at all.

"Where is the demigod called Perseus Jackson, I need to talk to him urgently." Said the guy with an urgent edge in his voice. Percy took a step forward. And the guy started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Shay Doe, son of Erebus. And we have a huge problem." Stated the so called Shay with a worried look on his face.

Percy looked at him seriously and drew Riptide.

"Tell me why I should trust you? The three Primordials I encountered tried two kill me." Icily said the son of the Sea. Shay only smiled friendly.

"I like you. But that's not the point. My father went crazy. I saw him kill my two triplet brothers in front of me. And two of his godly children. Nyx, my step mom sent me into a shadow travel and told me to warn Perseus Jackson." Said the son of Shadows. Percy relaxed a bit, but not completely.

"Why would Nyx be on my side? She did try to kill me in Tartarus. But we tricked her." At that Shay laughed strongly.

"Oh yes! I remember that time, I don't even believe she fell in this tourist set up. Brilliant if you want my opinion! But n fact, she was mad at first, but she came to admire you two, but especially you. After all, you gave all of her godly children forgiveness and recognition. So, I delivered my message, but what's with the whole commando team behind you? Who are they?" Asked Shay with genuine curiosity. Percy was about to reply but stopped and looked at the son of Erebus with wide and shining eyes.

"You said your last name was Doe right?"

"Well, yeah, why so?"

"Your first name is Shay, and your last name is Doe, Shay doe, Shadow. Oh my Gods! That's so great!" Yelled Percy before laughing. Elveril followed and soon the whole group began to laugh, Shay included. Artemis only shook her head in amusement, a small smile on her lips. The noise they made woke up the hunters and they aimed their bow at Shay. Elveril reacted the fastest, unsheathing his guns.

"Sorry Lady Artemis. Ansatsu no jutsu, Bullet Rain." And multiple gunshots were heard at once before all the hunters dropped to their knees, a bullet in their shoulder. And for the first time Shay looked at Elveril in the eyes.

"What are you?" Asked a suddenly cold son of Erebus. And Elveril noticeably tensed, before relaxing with a sigh. He holstered up his guns and turned to the fighters.

"I should have known you would notice, you're at the level of a god, like Percy. Well, better explain it all. Heal them and seat. I have a tale to tell." And he sat in near the fire, fixing it, all trace of joy and playfulness gone from his face and eyes. After they patched up the hunters, everyone sat around the fire, waiting to hear the secret of the powerful son of Hestia. The said demigod took a deep breath and began.

"As you know, I'm a son of Hestia, and I have, without being cocky, good fighting skills." As everyone nodded in agreement, he continued.

"You didn't find it strange that the child of the most peaceful goddess was so skilled in battle? Well, that's because I'm not really a son of Hestia. My sister is her child, born from her heart, her pure and chaste love for my father. But not me. At first, I didn't exist. At the age of two, my sister was pushed by her step mom and fell on her head. Hestia was watching the scene at this moment and her fear and anger took her, and her power activated and went near Angel. Those power took a form, an incarnation. It was me, I remember it clearly, fire burning in my eyes, I grabbed the hand of Angel's step mom and burnt her whole body. Angel lose the memories of her life before I appeared. Hestia explained everything to Dad and from that day on, I became Angel's guardian, making sure nothing bad happened to her. I'm the incarnation of Hestia's anger, I was not born from love, but from anger, from thirst of vengeance, and my fighting skills come from here. I have no family, Dad never really considered me as a son. This is my secret, I'm not a demigod I'm not even human." Finished Elveril, tears streaming down his face. He was looking at his hands, not looking at the others.

"I'm not a mortal, I'm not a demigod, not a god. I'm just a monsters. And I always knew it bearing this weight alone during my whole life. And every battle I run into, every fight I take part of, every slash I make, every shot I fire reminds me it, a small voice telling me in my head that, after all, I'm the complete opposite of what my mother is, that I'm not her pride, that I would never be. And it hurts, because I still have this fucking fatal flaw. Each time I fight, I feel like dying. But I am not even alive as I have no soul, the only thing that awaits me after death is the void. And it's so scary. You can't even imagine it, knowing that if you make the wrong move, you will simply disappear, be nothing, feeling nothing." Said Elveril, face emotionless, tears still rolling on his cheeks but terror clearly visible in his golden eyes. No sound was made, shock was on every face, and then it was replaced by pity, even on the hunters face. Before anyone could react, he stood up and began to walk away.

"If you could keep that to yourselves. I don't feel like sharing it with everyone." Said Elveril. Percy stood up and took the protector in his arms for a brotherly hug.

"Of course bro. And I'm really sorry." Elverilae gave a small sad smile in answer.


	11. Chapter 11 Or the arm and the camp

**Here I come with another chapter! I hope you liked my last one, even the sad part. I cried as I wrote it.**

**Now, as I don't have more to say, apart that I still do't own this fictional universe apart for my OC's. Have fun.**

"Of course bro. And I'm really sorry." Elverilae gave a small sad smile in answer. Percy decided to change the subject.

"Well, there is another thing that I am wondering about. Shay, you are a demigod right, well demi-primordial?" Asked the son of the Sea with a glint in his eyes. As Shay nodded, Percy smiled.

"What do you think of joining our little commando team. We are under the protection of Hades and Apollo. We hunt monsters, save demigods and fight evil in general." Offered Percy while offering his hand to shake. Shay took a thoughtful face and after two minutes of Percy standing there like an idiot, he grinned and shook his hand.

After saying the oath, Percy asked him about his weapon and Shay smirked knowingly.

"Don't worry about that, I have my own one." And he pulled something from the shadows. It was a spear of 6 feet long. Black with gold lines on the grip. The tip of the spear looked like someone put an imperial gold dagger there. It was possible for Shay to slash and thrust with it. Percy smiled a bit at the show and Thalia started to drool.

"That's one baddass looking spear you've got here." Stated the hunter as she had her eyes locked on the weapon.

"Yep, mom gave it to me as a birthday present. Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold." He put it on his back and concentrated. Instantly, his armor appeared. Looking exactly like every other. He smiled and sat next to the fire. Everyone followed. Everyone besides Elveril began to talk. He was concentrating on his hand, inside of them was a bright flame. He was concentrated.

Percy looked closely and saw that inside of them was a silver object, he was creating a silver snowflake. It was complex and beautiful. When he stopped the fire, Percy saw that on the snowflake was blue reflects running on it. That made Percy smiled.

The night fell and everyone went to sleep, ready to run in four hours.

Two days passed without any problem, apart from the fact that Elveril didn't smile at all. But everyone understood why. They were nearly arrived. One more day and they would walk on the hill of the Camp.

Everyone was running at a good pace when they felt a powerful magical presence nearby. And Percy groaned.

"Seriously, a fight? Now? You've got to be kidding me! Fighters get ready!" At the same time, Artemis was telling her hunter to stay on alert. And ten minutes later, they ran in a group of monsters, and a Giant. Artemis whispered.

"Pallas. That's bad. Giant of strategy." At that, Percy tensed and Elveril looked serious. Both unsheathed there weapons. But Elveril ran in the fight first. He began to slash as fast as he could. But his blade was met with the spear of the Giant every time. This was getting on his nerve. Soon, he began to fire as often as he could but the Giant managed to avoid his shots. Until his ninjato connected with the middle of the spear. And he pointed the barrel of his gun to his chest and fired. The Giant yelled in rage and pain and threw the demigod away, knocking him out in the process. At this moment, Percy managed to make his way through the sea of monsters and collided with Pallas. The Giant grunted and looked at the demigod.

"So! The great Perseus Jackson finally arrived! You don't look so tough, or impressive. I don't know why everyone are so scared of you." Taunted the prideful Giant. Until he saw Percy just in front of him. He didn't even see him move. He was so shocked that he just barely parried the demigod's blow. He parried another coming from his right and had to jump away to avoid another coming from above. And he answered his attacks. Soon, the dual became furious, the weapons of each one became blurs.

The hunters and fighters were helping each other, keeping the monsters at bay. Anthony was doing healing spells to close the occasional wounds on the fighters and mostly to wake up Elveril, who was in the middle of the circle the demigods were doing. After a few minutes, the son of the Hearth woke up and roared.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" But he heard Percy laugh as each opponents took a small break to catch their breath.

"I'll take care of him, you, annihilate the monsters. Okay?" And Elveril smirked.

"Alright. Fighters! Let's do this!" And he threw fireballs in different directions. He then took his guns and fired at high speed. Soon, the stall that was between the group and the monsters bended to give the demigods and the monsters retreated. At the same time, Artemis took part of the dual between the Giant. At the same time, a yell of pain was heard and Percy fell on his knees.

He had lost his right arm. Everyone saw Pallas laugh.

"So. What will you do now without an arm?" And Percy gave him a lopsided grin.

"I will use the other. But look behind you." And as he spun, he saw a barrel just in front of his face.

"You've been a bad boy." And Elveril fired. Pallas fall on the floor and began to dissolve into golden dust. Everyone stood still. Until Artemis ran to Perseus. He had a pale face and was barely standing, his legs shaking.

"We have to heal you." And Percy chuckled.

"I could use a lake, or a river. It would ease the pain. And I have an idea." Artemis and Elveril nodded as the goddess lead everyone to somewhere. After five minutes, they arrived in a river. Percy stepped inside and a young woman with blue hair appeared.

"Who are you and why are you tainting my river with your blood?" Sternly ask the woman. And Percy looked at her with a steely look.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, I just fought Pallas and I am in a very bad mood." The naiad bowed and began to shake in fear, thinking he might kill her. But Percy just closed his eyes. What happened next shocked everyone and made Elveril shook his head in amusement.

Water rose from the river and blood from his shoulder too. They mixed and took a shape. One of an arm. It fixed itself on Percy's shoulder and froze. The son of the Sea turned to the one of the Hearth.

"I will need energy, can you give some to me?" And Elveril nodded, he touched Percy's unwounded shoulder and his hand glowed orange. Percy then spoke with a clear voice in an unknown language.

After his finished his incantation, his arm glowed bright for a few seconds and returned to his original color. A red tainted arm-shaped ice. Percy smiled at Elveril and nodded his head in a grateful way. He then kneeled and muttered something.

A goddess flashed in. It was Trivia, roman goddess of magic.

"So you called Perseus? What can I do for you?" Kindly asked Trivia with a genuine smile. Percy smiled weakly.

"I would need you to cast a spell on it that will make it as hard as celestial bronze. Is it possible? I already made it impossible to melt with mermen magic but the last operation his beyond my capacities." Asked Percy as he showed his new arm at the goddess. This made her eyes widened in excitement and curiosity.

"You made this? How? And how are you able to control it? That a real piece of art! It look almost real!" Began to fire Trivia as she looked at it closely. Percy laughed.

"I made it myself because I am a son of Poseidon. I can control it because half of it is my blood, allowing me to control it like my am, the only disadvantage is that it is red." Stated Percy with a small smile. And Trivia laughed.

"Okay! Let me handle this!" The goddess closed her eyes ad her hand glowed a white light, as well as the arm. It lasted for five minutes and when the light died. The ice looked white almost transparent. Like traditional ice. Percy grinned and punched a tree nearby. And he leaved a hole of six inches in the trunk.

"Cool!" Smiled Perseus. Elveril rolled his eyes and Artemis giggled a bit in her hand. Earning a suspicious glance from her lieutenant.

"I put a small part of my essence in it. That way, it will be as hard as celestial bronze and you will be able to reshape it at will." Stated the magic goddess with a smile. Percy bowed.

"Thank you Lady Trivia. I am in your debt." But Trivia shook her head.

"No, I was in your debt, I was in the other camp during the Titan War and I earned a chance at redemption. Now we are even." And she flashed away. Instantly, Artemis turned to Elveril.

"How were you able to kill a Giant single handedly? You should need a god for that!" Shouted the goddess, thrusting a finger in his chest.

"It's because of what I am. I am not a demigod, I am not a god, I am something in between, the link between the two, an artifact of pure power from Hestia. This way, his Giant nature considered it of both a God and a demigod. Allowing me to kill him. I am like the glitch in the matrix." Stated Elveril, emotionless. And Artemis nodded in acceptance as Percy chuckled to his comparison.

Everyone stood up and prepared to run. Percy concentrated and a new armor appeared on him. He walked to Elveril.

"You are ready to go to Camp Glitchy?" Elveril laughed out loud.

"Yeah. And you? Are you ready Icey?" And Percy nodded with a smile before jogging in the direction of the camp. And, at sunset, they took a step inside the camp.

"We have arrived everyone. We are safe." And the Fighters flashed in their clothes. Together, hunters and fighters walked to the campfire.

They silently walked to the fire. Percy had put a white glove on his right hand to hide its icy aspect. When the Fighters entered the area, everyone stopped singing and looked at the newcomers. Then, they firstly recognized the Stolls and cheered. They, secondly noticed Percy and the cheering increased until he raised his hand to stop it. A certain blond goddess stepped forward.

"Hey Seaweed brain! I like the new look! How are y-" But she was stopped when she saw a barrel at her temple and Riptide's point on her neck. Elveril was the first to break the silence.

"Don't try to speak to him again. It would be you last act." Annabeth looked at him with hatred.

"Shut up! You are speaking to a goddess! Have some respect for your superiors! And I have some information on you! At least, I was a real demigod, unlike you who was made from the hearth, and beyond that, from anger." Snapped Protection goddess with a victorious smile on her face. But the results made her drop it, instead of backing down, Elveril only laughed.

"I am well aware of what I am, Wisdom scum. But it is rich coming from a daughter of Athena. After all, you were made from your mom's mind. And tell me, what do we call a being made by a mind? Yes, it is called an imaginary friend, at least, I am real, unlike you." Snickers could be heard in the camp and the Athena's children began to shake in anger. A white owl appeared behind him and began to chip in anger. But Elveril took out his second gun and fired without looking, making the owl drop on the ground.

Silent dropped heavy on the area, waiting for some divine punishment.

"I am not in the mood Athena, your daughter need to learn her place. Interfere and I will destroy you. Even if you are the goddess of battle strategy, I have some useful tricks." Stated Elveril.

"Now back to the bitch. You are not my superior, don't forget that you only are a minor goddess. I am the son, or more precisely, the pure incarnation of power of the most powerful Olympian. We have the same level of power, and I have a thing you don't have, ranged weapon." And he jumped away and pointed his two guns to the goddess.

"Fool! A mortal weapon won't work on me!" Laughed Annabeth. And Elveril smirked wickedly before firing. The bullet entered he shoulder and she dropped on the ground.

"They were made by Hephaestus himself. Oh! By the way! Before I forget. I, Elverilae Réng, allows Drake the Phlegethonic Drakon to enter the camp!" And two minutes later, Drake was behind Elveril, his flaming eyes locked on the goddess whose eyes widened in fear before steeling.

"I am still the goddess of Protection, I can make shields for me." And she wave her hand. A white shield appeared around her. Elveril holstered up his guns before unsheathing his ninjato. He ran and disappeared. The goddess' eyes showed shock and pain as Elveril reappeared behind, on a knee, head down. Ichor running on his blade.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, Unstoppable Blow." He raised. "This shield is a real sieve compared to Percy's Unbreakable Shield. Pathetic coming from a goddess." Stated the protector as he cleaned his blade.

A second later, two gods appeared in the camp, Apollo and Athena. Apollo was half laughing but Athena was in full battle armor. Immediately, every Fighters readied themselves. Drake raised on his massive tail and prepared to breath fire. Apollo noticed the situation and put himself between the two sides.

"Stop it right now. Athena, you know he was in his right, she insulted him on a very sensitive subject, plus, she hurt Percy, and she became way to arrogant, hopefully this will pegged her down a bit." Athena nodded ad flashed away her armor and gasped as she looked behind the Fighters. Everyone looked in the direction and saw Percy, in his armor, parrying a blow from Annabeth that was obviously destined to Elveril. But what shocked everyone was that his armor was torn by the impact and the godly energy. His right sleeve was totally gone and everyone saw his ice arm.

"Ansatsu no jutsu, The Sixty Pain spots." And he quickly hit sixty times her body, she dropped on the ground and screamed in pain.

"That was for everything, it will last two days, I think… maybe more… Anyway, can you flash her away please? I really don't want to hear her more than necessary." Apollo nodded and did so. And the Fighters faced the campers.


End file.
